Amor y Prejuicio
by AnnekeIris
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Peeta y Katniss nunca van a los Juegos del Hambre? Tendrán que enfrentar nuevos desafíos, convertirse en adultos y descubrir la amistad y el amor. Katniss descubrirá que cuando no se tiene dinero, los verdaderos amigos salen a la luz y que los prejuicios no valen nada cuando se ve a las personas desde el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Es un placer para mí presentarles mi nuevo Fic. Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mí me gusto cuando apareció en mi cabecita.**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Peeta_

Veo como poco a poco la luz del amanecer se va colando por mi ventana, el peor día del año ha llegado, el día de La Cosecha, ya cumplí 18 años, así que esta es la última vez que me enfrento a la posibilidad de ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. Este también es el último año de ella. Me encantaría poder quedarme unas horas más en la cama, pero a pesar de que hoy no es un día común, igual hay que hacer pan.

Mi familia es dueña de la panadería del Distrito 12 y con el nuevo subsidio del pan, mi familia ya no da a vasto con la demanda. El subsidio del pan es una de las nuevas políticas sociales instauradas por el gobierno. Consiste en dar cupones para que la gente pueda canjear un pan por cada miembro de sus familias cada día. A mí me parece una excelente idea ya que mucha gente no puede permitirse pan de panadería.

En la cocina me encuentro con mis hermanos, Alex de veinticinco y Daniel de veinte años, me saluda y hablan entre ellos sobre el clima y los pedidos de hoy, todos evitan comentar La Cosecha y lo que puede pasar. Que yo me convierta en tributo.

\- Peeta – me llama mi padre desde la puerta de la cocina, me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Hoy se ve 10 años más viejo.

Lo sigo por el pasillo hasta su pequeño despacho, él toma asiento en un sillón y revuelve una taza de té humeante. Mi padre es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – decide preguntar al fin.

\- Bien – respondo también ocultando la amenaza de este día.

\- Me alegro – dice mi papá sin dejar de mirar su taza de té – como ahora estas volviendo tan tarde a la casa, pensé que tendrías sueño – se me va el color del rostro, lo sabe y ante mi mutismo él sigue hablando – jamás pensé que tu serias de los hombres que pagan para acostarse con una mujer.

\- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! – le grito, pero mis mejillas no me dejan de arder.

\- Entonces explícame hijo ¿Por qué todas las noches vas a la calle de las prostitutas con todos tus ahorros en el bolsillo? – estoy perdido, mi papá ha descubierto todo y no me queda más que decir la verdad, aunque sé que él me entenderá ya que es el único que sabe lo que siento por ella.

\- Tengo miedo – trato de controlar mi voz porque mi garganta se aprieta.

\- ¿a qué hijo mío? – mi padre por fin alza su mirada hacia mí y en sus ojos azules veo dulzura, su mirada regocija mi corazón.

\- a que una noche la encuentre a ella – lagrimas traicioneras mojan mis mejillas – sabes que la alambrada esta electrificada y en el colegio cada vez la veo más delgada – mi padre se levanta y cruza su brazo sobre mis hombros.

\- Confía en ella Peeta. Ella es fuerte. Muy fuerte – nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, trato de llenarme de su serenidad y confianza. Él tiene razón ella es fuerte y valiente, una sobreviviente. Le sonrió para que crea que ya estoy tranquilo y el palmotea mi espalda un par de veces, vuelve a sentarse y tomar de su té mientras continua – mañana me pondré a buscar ayudantes ya no podemos más de trabajo.

\- Es una buena idea papá.

\- Bueno hijo no te entretengo más, vuelve a trabajar – me dirijo a la puerta, antes que cruce el umbral él me dice – y que la suerte es te siempre de tu parte Peeta.

Vuelvo sonriente a la cocina, mi padre es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy observador y siempre tiene el consejo justo. Lo adoro. Espero que hoy no me tenga que separar de él.

La plaza es uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. Está rodeada de tiendas (entre ellas la panadería) y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta por los banderines de colores. Pero hoy el paisaje es desolador, lleno de banderines del Capitolio, Agentes de las Paz con sus armas dirigidas a los vecinos, cámaras y torres de iluminación por todos lados. Frente al edificio de justicia se ha levantado un escenario para el espectáculo de hoy.

Al medio día todo debe estar listo para la transmisión, así que media hora antes me dirijo a las filas para la identificación. Me toma unos minutos ubicarla, esta tres filas a la derecha mía y lleva a su hermana pequeña de la mano. Una mujer Capitolina en un mesón me picha el dedo para sacarme unas gotas de sangre, luego coloca una muestra en el lector y así confirman que yo soy yo. Luego me dirijo al lado de los hombres de dieciocho años. Al otro lado de la plaza se encuentra ella.

Con un poco de retraso empieza La Cosecha, la famosa Effie Trinket, una mujer optimista hasta la demencia que saca los nombres de los tributos, saluda con su habitual _"Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte". _El único vencedor del distrito y mentor de los desgraciados tributos es Haymitch Abernathy esta borracho como una cuba. Se muestra un video y se lee el Tratado de la Traición que nos recuerda Los Días Oscuros y porque debemos padecer de este castigo. No pongo mucha atención, total he escuchado lo mismo siete años consecutivos, solo la veo a ella. Lleva su pelo negro suelto, me encanta cuando lo usa así, las ondas que se forman por el uso de la tranza la hacen ver adorable. A través del escote de la blusa puedo ver lo marcada que tiene las clavículas. Me recuerdo que no es muy apropiado que le vea el escote.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, _"¡las damas primero!", _y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella. Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara. _"Elena Darcy"_

Libero todo el aire de mis pulmones, veo a una chica flacucha de 14 años subir al escenario, llora en silencio y sé que cada persona en esta plaza siento su dolor. Pero mi lado egoísta está feliz de que ella por fin se liberó de todo esto. Effie Trinket mete su mano en la tómbola de los hombres y un nuevo momento de terror inunda toda la plaza, ella saca un papel lo abre frente al micrófono y lee. _"John Freeman"_ el tributo camina hacia el escenario, un joven de 17 años, alto y fornido. Un hombre ya formado por la dura vida de la Veta.

Los tributos son llevados al interior del edificio de Justicia y la ceremonia termina, tomo varias bocanadas de aire, es como si hubiera tenido un cuchillo en la garganta y me perdonaran la vida. Varios compañeros y amigos de la escuela se me acercan y saludan, todo acompañado por un _"¡felicitaciones!"_ o un _"¡Sobrevivimos!"._ Rápidamente la plaza va quedando vacía y en lo que a mí me pareció un largo momento aunque sé que fue tan solo unos segundos la vi y ella me vio a mí, luego ella me dedica una sonrisa, grande y amable e inclina la cabeza. Luego se gira y se pierde por una calle, pero sé que en ese momento pensamos lo mismo _"¡lo logramos!"._

_POV Prim_

Camino por la pradera hacia el gran álamo que está cerca de la alambrada, a la sombra del árbol veo una manta de lana color café, él está recostado en la manta disfrutando de la sombra, yo llevo en mi canastita unos panes con queso de mi cabra.

\- ¡Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE! – me grita cuando me ve llegar, con el gracioso acento del Capitolio, sé que lo hace para hacerme reír. Me encanta que me haga reír.

\- ¡Rory! – corro la distancia que nos separa y él se levanta para recibirme con los brazos abiertos - ¡Superamos un año más!

\- Si Prim ¿Cuántos nos quedan? – vuelvo a reír porque sé que ya sabe la respuesta.

\- Tenemos quince así que nos quedan… tres años de Cosecha – Rory me abraza fuerte y yo apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, me abraza fuerte, quizás para sentir que estoy aquí y no en un tren camino al Capitolio. Yo también tengo ese miedo.

\- Me alegro que Katniss pasara por su última Cosecha.

\- Yo estoy feliz.

Nos recostamos en la manta, Rory ha traído té de menta helado, mi favorito y con los panes disfrutamos un pequeño picnic. Luego nos recostamos, coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Aún recuerdo como nos unimos, como nuestros corazones se sincronizaron hace un año.

Siempre fuimos amigos, desde niños. No sabría decir cuando fue que lo comencé a ver como un hombre. Quizás fue cuando lo acompañe a pedir Teselas, yo veía como Katniss se esforzaba para que yo no lo hiciera y por eso pensaba que si pedía Tesela seria como despreciar todos sus esfuerzos. Rory pensaba de otra forma, el creía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como su hermano trabajaba hasta el agotamiento en la mina. El como el segundo hermano estaba obligado a aportar para la casa. A pesar de que Gale se enfureció como un demonio cuando supo que Rory tomo Teselas yo lo encontré un tremendo acto de valentía.

Quizás fue cuando lloro de impotencia en mis brazos cuando un niño de nuestra calle murió de hambre, con mi madre estuvimos dos días cuidándolo, pero la muerte igual nos lo arrebato. Quizás fue cuando venía a dejarme flores todas las mañanas el invierno que sufrí una terrible fiebre que me tuvo en cama durante semanas. Quizás fue cuando me di cuenta de que Rory me sacaba una cabeza de altura y cuando me abrazaba me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y mi cabeza quedaba recostada en su pecho, en ese lugar me sentía calentita, protegida y feliz. Quizás fue cuando me di cuenta de lo ancho que eran sus hombros, de lo oscuro de su cabello, del gris de sus ojos, de la dulzura de su sonrisa.

Y un día simplemente paso, hace un año antes de tener que presentarnos en la plaza para la Cosecha, Rory tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Una sensación cálida se formó en mi pecho y mi corazón se acelera ante el recuerdo, giro mi cabeza para poder verlo, tiene los ojos cerrados y disfruta de la brisa que se forma bajo nuestro árbol.

\- ¿en qué piensas? – me pregunta haciendo que me sobresalte un poco, aun así no abre los ojos.

\- En nuestro primer beso.

\- ¿y que recuerdas?

\- Que hoy se cumpliría un año - le digo con tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo" pero no, lo que recuerdo son sus labios sobre los míos y de lo mucho que quiero que me bese ahora. Rory abre sus ojos.

\- Entonces ¡feliz aniversario! – acorta la distancia que nos separa y como si me hubiera leído la mente me besa.

Me gusta cómo me besa, primero solo siento el calor que emite sus labios, luego siento la presión, primero delicado para después dar paso a la pasión, si pasión. Hace un tiempo nuestro contacto se hace más cercano. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y su tacto por mi espina me da escalofríos, yo me sujeto de sus hombros mientras él gira para quedar sobre mí. Pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando soltó mi trenza. Y para terminar nuestro beso nuestras bocas se abren, dando paso a que ahora nuestras lenguas se besen, luchando por la propiedad de la otra, hasta que la necesidad de aire nos obliga a separarnos.

\- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas Primrose – Rory pone su mejor cara coqueta y yo me rio mientras noto que mis mejillas se prenden aún más.

\- A mí me encantas tu Rory – el ríe conmigo, pero siento que sus manos toquetean mi cintura hasta mis sobresalientes costillas.

\- Has perdido peso – y vuelve a poner su cara seria de hombre responsable – Puedo darte mi vale del pan Prim. Lo sabes.

\- No Rory, estamos bien de verdad – ya hemos tenido tantas veces esta discusión, que me agota. No estoy dispuesta a que el me ayude, ya que su familia es más numerosa, además él también tiene que comer – no las arreglamos.

Y es verdad, nos las arreglábamos bien, Katniss cazaba, yo vendía queso y leche de mi cabra Lady y mi mamá cuidaba enfermos y hacia remedios. Pero hace un mes la alambrada esta electrificada permanentemente, desde donde estamos escucho el zumbido que indica su funcionamiento. Dentro de unos meses Katniss terminara la escuela, quizás entre a la mina, no sé. Ella aun viene cada mañana a ver si puede volver al bosque.

\- Prim prométeme que si las cosas se ponen malas me lo dirás – y mira directo a mis ojos ya que él tiene el talento de saber cuándo estoy mintiendo.

\- Te lo prometo – y lo digo de verdad. El vuelve a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Y así pasa la tarde, disfrutando el uno del otro. Digan lo que digan cumplimos la ley. Aunque nosotros tenemos otra razón para celebrar el día de la Cosecha.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que este cap introductorio a la vida del Distrito 12 les guste. También por fin Katniss y Peeta no tendrán que enfrentar los Juegos.**

**Aclarar de que ahora en adelante publicare los días viernes mis dos fic de manera intercalada, hoy les presento esta nueva historia y el próximo viernes publicare un nuevo cap de "Trata de Blancas" y así sucesivamente.**

**Ya saben cualquier cosa, sugerencia, critica y demás me dejan un comentario que a mi tanto me gusta ¡quiero saber su opinión!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Iris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss _

Las mañanas empiezan a ser más pálidas y frías, una columna de vapor sale de mi boca en cada exhalación, corro por las calles de la Veta camino hacia la alambrada, que separa al Distrito 12 del bosque. Y del exterior. Grupos de mineros caminan hacia una nueva jornada de trabajo, llevan monos grises con manchas de carbón y bajo el brazo un pequeño paquete para merendar. Siempre pienso que los paquetes son demasiado pequeños para alimentar a los mineros, cuyas tareas son de mucha exigencia física. Mi padre era igual siempre lo más contundente se quedaba en la casa, el solo llevaba su termo y un pequeño biombo. Mi padre.

Cuando llego a la Pradera veo a Gale. Podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros. No se inmuta por mi llegada, su atención está en la alambrada que hace cuatro semanas esta electrificada permanentemente.

Antes, por la escasez de suministro de luz, la alambrada solo estaba electrificada un par de horas y siempre era en la noche. Esta debilidad en la seguridad la aprovechábamos Gale y yo, para ir al bosque y cazar, recolectar frutas y verduras o incluso pescar en el lago que está en la profundidad del bosque. Pero ahora nuestras familias se están muriendo de hambre y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que venir a ver cada mañana si podemos volver a cazar.

Pero yo pienso que sí podemos hacer algo más.

\- ¿Aun esta electrificada? – pregunto para que note mi presencia.

\- Aun – sentencia Gale. No me mira y siento que es a propósito - ¡Felicitaciones! Has sobrevivido a Los Juegos del Hambre.

\- Gracias – y se me escapa una sonrisa, la verdad es que estoy feliz, siento como una gran peso ha salido de mis hombros, pero volver a escuchar el zumbido de la cerca me vuelve a la realidad - Te prometí esperar un mes y hoy se ha cumplido –eso lo hace reaccionar y me mira fieramente a los ojos – buscare un trabajo.

\- Para entrar a la mina debes esperar a salir de la Escuela – tomo aire porque sé que mi respuesta no le gustara y ya hemos tenido esta discusión tantas veces

\- No entrare a la mina.

\- No Katniss debemos encontrar otra salida - Gale esta reacio a que busque trabajo, ya que yo no quiero trabajar enterrada bajo la tierra mi única opción es buscar empleo dentro de la clase de comerciantes. Pero hay malos rumores, que los patrones son explotadores y los sueldos miserables e incluso ha habido episodios muy denigrantes con sus empleadas del hogar. Gale no me quiere exponer a eso – Puedes lavar ropa con mi madre.

\- No puedo crearle competencia. Ella recorre todo el Distrito en busca de ropa y no le alcanza ni para ustedes ¿Cómo podríamos dividir las ganancias en 2? - Gale vuelve su vista a la alambrada.

\- Traje unas herramientas que eran de mi padre. Acompáñame al Quemador para ver si puedo hacer un trueque – dice Gale para cambiar el tema.

El Quemador es el mercado negro del Distrito que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Gale logra captar algunos interesados en las herramientas, el busca carne, carbón y parafina a cambio. Lo conozco, sé que quiere compartir el resultado de sus trueques conmigo, pero no podría aceptar, las herramientas eran de su padre y yo jamás me podría deshacer de algo de mi padre, además él tiene cuatro bocas que alimentar y yo odio deberle favores a cualquiera. Mientras él esta regateando con los interesados yo empezare la búsqueda por un trabajo.

Me acerco a Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor.

\- Hola mi niña ¿quieres un cuenco de sopa? – me pregunta ya con el cucharon en la olla para poder servirme una ración.

\- No Gracias – trato sonar desinteresada, pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo permitirme uno – Pero quisiera hacerle una consulta.

\- Tu dirás querida – se acerca al aparador lo más posible ya que su audición ya está fallando.

\- Necesito trabajar ¿tú sabes de alguien que necesite empleado? Puedo hacer cualquier cosa o si no aprenderé rápido.

\- En la madrugada vino el panadero a buscar quintales de harina. Dijo que necesitaba más gente ya que con el subsidio del pan, su familia no daba a vasto con la demanda.

\- ¿tú crees que pueda conseguir un trabajo ahí? – le pregunto emocionada.

\- ¡pues claro linda! Pero debes ir hoy ya que muchos más escucharon al panadero y de seguro la noticia corre rápido.

Le doy las gracias a Sae y me pongo a buscar a Gale que aún está viendo sus trueques. Le hago señales con la mano para hacerle entender que me voy, me mira extrañado pero no hay tiempo que perder. Me encantaría poder ir de inmediato a la panadería, pero me contengo. Necesito ir a mi casa a ponerme algo más presentable, conozco al panadero y sé que es amable, pero también sé que es uno de los comerciantes más respetados. Necesito a mi mamá para que me peine.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito al entrar a la casa.

\- ¡en la cocina! – escucho en respuesta. Corro hacia ella mientras la veo en la hoguera calentando agua - ¿Qué pasa hija?

\- Supe en el Quemador que el panadero busca ayudantes. Necesito bañarme y mamá ¿me puedes peinar? – mi madre se emociona de inmediato, poca veces le pido su ayuda, pero esta vez la permitiré. Saca la cacerola con el agua hirviendo del fuego.

\- Le estaba preparando la bañera a tu hermana, pero ve tu primero.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Al salir veo sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

\- Claro. Ya eres una mujercita Katniss – dice con un suspiro de orgullo. Me sienta frente al espejo y me hace trenzas en el cabello, para después hacer un intrincado peinado con ellas. El resultado final un lindo tomado completo de mi cabello oscuro. No me reconozco en el espejo.

\- Bueno me voy – digo y mi madre me acompaña hasta la calle misma y me despide con un beso en la cabeza.

\- Hija. Solo ten cuidado con la señora Mellark. No dejes que nada de lo que te diga te afecte – y luego de esa advertencia entra a la casa.

Es de conocimiento público que la mujer del panadero es una bruja. Aficionada por lo chismes y con un orgullo inflado. Pero tendré que sopórtala si quiero que se convierta en mi jefa. Así que durante todo el camino me recuerdo que debo tener mi carácter bajo control. Cuando llego a la plaza me alegro de no haber esperado ni un momento en venir, en el recibidor ya hay un pequeño tumulto de gente preguntando por el trabajo, frente a todos está el hijo mayor del panadero inscribiendo los nombres de todos. Es alto, de espalda ancha y su cabello oscuro contrasta con sus ojos azules. Cuando llega mi turno me pregunta.

\- ¿Su nombre señorita?

\- Katniss Everdeen – ante mi nombre él levanta su vista y me queda mirando fijamente durante un rato. Cuando ya me estaba sintiendo bastante incomoda él dice – espere un momento, se le llamara enseguida.

Me siento en una de las bancas de la plaza mientras espero que termine de inscribir todos los nombres. Luego de un rato el joven Mellark se para sobre las escaleras de entrada a la tienda y dice en voz alta para todos.

\- Mi padre ha dispuesto 4 vacantes de trabajo. Dos hombres para trabajar en cocina y dos mujeres para atender la tienda. Se llamara uno por uno para una breve entrevista – luego nombra a dos personas y los aludidos lo acompañan dentro de la tienda.

Bueno. Ahora los cuatro puestos se han reducido a dos solo por mi sexo y aquí hay alrededor de diez mujeres más. Tengo que hacerlo bien, pero ya al paso de un rato el nervio me está carcomiendo y empiezo a alisar la falda de mi vestido de manera repetitiva.

\- Katniss Everdeen – escucho que me llaman, trato de recuperar la calma y caminar a paso firme. Dentro de la tienda el ambiente está más relajado, clientes de la clase comerciante están haciendo sus compras, veo de reojo que es la Señora Mellark quien está atendiendo pero ella no pone atención en mí. Mejor.

El joven nos guía hasta un pequeño despacho y tras un escritorio se encuentra el señor Mellark.

\- ¡Katniss! – me saluda con un animado apretón de manos - ¡te ves realmente hermosa mi niña! – me sonrojo ya que nunca nadie fuera de mi familia me había alabado mi aspecto, pero el panadero lo ha dicho con un tono muy paternal, así que no me molesto. De seguro mi padre me diría lo mismo si me viera ahora. Mi padre.

\- Gracias.

\- Dime ¿Por qué necesitas el trabajo? – me quedo pensando que esa pregunta es muy tonta, ya que es obvio que buscamos trabajo para que nuestras familias coman. Pero bueno solo debe ser una pregunta de rutina.

\- Porque yo soy el sustento de mi hogar y desde que esta electrificada la alambrada…- dudo de continuar, a pesar de que mucha gente saben que salía del Distrito para cazar, incluido el panadero, pero no me siento cómoda contándolo a viva voz, pero parece que el panadero entiende mi vacilación.

\- Entiendo Katniss – asiente con la cabeza – he extrañado mucho las ardillas – suelto una risilla, aliviada. Él se levanta y yo lo imito, pone una mano en mi espalda y me mira directo a los ojos – tranquila niña. Todo estará bien. Dentro de un rato daremos a conocer a quien elegimos así que te pido que esperes un rato más ¿puedes?

\- Si señor – el me guía hasta la puerta de su despacho y llama a entrar al siguiente. Yo vuelvo a sentarme en la misma banca de la plaza a esperar.

Luego de una hora, se cuelga un papel en la vitrina de la panadería. Solo hay cuatro nombres y el último es Katniss Everdeen. Lo logre, suspiro de alivio, pero contengo mi sonrisa ya que hay mucho más que cuatro personas aquí, muchos que volverán a casa aun sin esperanza. Al lado de mi nombre puedo leer: _Presentarse mañana lunes a las 15:00._

\- ¡Felicidades hija! – mi mamá aprieta mis manos ya que sabe que un abrazo seria mucho para mí. Pero su sonrisa es tan grande que incluso aparecen sus margaritas.

\- ¿Pero cómo iras a la escuela? – pregunta mi patito, también sonriente con sus margaritas.

\- El panadero ha escrito que entro a las 3 de la tarde. Él ya ha contemplado mis clases.

\- Que considerado de su parte – comenta mi madre – él es un hombre honorable. De seguro será un jefe justo Katniss.

\- Sí, creo que sí

Esta noche después de toda una vida, puedo acostarme con un sentimiento de paz, me libre de los Juegos del Hambre, logre un trabajo que dará estabilidad a mi familia y podremos enfrentar mejor el duro invierno que se acerca.

_POV Peeta_

Con dos tortas que entregar esta tarde no tuve tiempo para fijarme en la selección del nuevo personal. Ahora no puedo dejar de mirar el papel que tiene a los seleccionados, esta su nombre. Estuvo aquí tan cerca de mí y no pude verla ¿estará pasando mucha hambre?

\- ¡hola hermanito! Te perdiste la selección. Pero las dos chicas que eligió papá están exquisitas, sobre todo la de dieciocho ¡Si no te la agarras tú lo hare yo! – aprieto fuerte mis puños, sé que se refiere a Katniss aunque él no sabe lo que ella significa para mí. Empieza a nombrar los atributos de ella pero yo no escucho ni una palabra. Mis ojos ven cosas más allá del físico en Katniss.

Mi hermano Alex ya está casado hace dos años con Verónica. Pero él no ha dejado de ser un mujeriego y cuando realmente está interesado en una chica está dispuesto a todo para tenerla. Lo detesto.

\- Peeta ven por favor – interrumpe mi padre y me hace gesto para que lo siga hasta su despacho. Me siento cerca de la ventana, estoy agotado de tanto trabajo.

\- ¿estuvo muy difícil la selección del nuevo personal? – pregunto como si nada, pero la verdad es que quiero que me cuente todo sobre Katniss.

\- Sí. Estuvo difícil en el sentido de que vino mucha gente y todos necesitan el trabajo con urgencia – Lo miro orgulloso, muchos de los comerciantes se pavonean por ahí por su posición social, pero mi padre siempre ha estado consiente de que la gente de nuestro Distrito tiene muchas necesidades y siempre trata de ayudar – Sé que te diste cuenta que elegí a Katniss.

Así que para allá iba la conversación, no me sorprende ya que él es el único que sabe cuánto la amo.

\- ¿y porque la escogiste?

\- Por muchas razones: ella es el sustento de su hogar, porque la cerca esta electrificada hace un mes, porque su familia es de puras mujeres y es peligroso que por necesidad caiga en una situación denigrante. Como si cazar ya no fuera muy peligroso ¿me imagino que no querrás que caiga en los brazos de Crain?

\- ¡NO! – respondo enérgico, la mera idea de que ese maricón toque un pelo de ella me saca de mis casillas. Pero muchas mujeres lo permiten a cambio de un plato de comida.

\- Reconozco que también la escogí por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Claro. Te enojarías conmigo si supieras que estuvo aquí pidiendo trabajo y que la rechacé. Además quiero que dejes de ir a la calle de las prostitutas, ya tengo suficiente con las aventuras de tu hermano – suelto una risilla lleno de vergüenza.

\- Gracias papá – me levanto y me dirijo a él, mi intención era darle la mano, pero al verlo ya tan cansado y la grandeza de su corazón, no pude evitar abrazarlo.

\- Ahora que está más cerca que nunca, no dejes pasar la oportunidad de entrar a su vida – me susurra al oído, me sonrojo bruscamente – además te la perdiste, hoy se veía realmente preciosa.

\- Siempre se ve preciosa – le respondo a mi padre y él me sonríe con orgullo. Me palmotea la espalda y me deja salir de su despacho.

Me dirijo a los hornos para terminar de sacar las bandejas de pan que quedan, mis hermanos están ahí también. Mi segundo hermano Daniel, es agradable y alegre, sobre todo cuando está lejos de Alex. Pero Daniel lo admira demasiado y cuando se juntan el adopta la misma actitud petulante de mi hermano mayor. Trato de ignorarlos porque nuevamente están hablando de las dos chicas que vendrán a trabajar. Aunque ahora menos mal Alex está comentando los atributos de la chica de 20 años, Lucia.

\- ¡Peeta ahí estas! – grita mi madre dejándonos a todos en silencio – necesito que vayas donde los Cartwright a dejar un pedido.

\- Iré en un rato madre – respondo aun concentrado en las bandejas que saco del horno.

\- ¡no ahora! Porque de seguro el señor Cartwright te invitara a cenar.

\- ¿y porque haría eso?

\- ¡no seas estúpido! Sabes que estamos interesados en que su hija y tú empiecen a salir.

\- Está bien voy a arreglarme – resoplo fastidiado. Mientras mis hermanos se burlan a mis espaldas.

Subo al segundo piso, que es nuestra casa en sí, me coloco una camisa y me saco el mandil. También me lavo la cara llena de harina y me peino. Con eso debe bastar. Hace un par de meses mi madre y la señora Cartwright conversaron de lo maravilloso que seria que sus hijos estuvieran juntos, si todo salía bien podría terminar el asunto en matrimonio. Mi hermano mayor es el heredero de la panadería y yo como el último, con esta unión podría encargarme de la dulcería, el negocio de los Cartwright. Ya que ellos solo tienen a Delly. Perfecto por todos lados, aunque no consideraron lo que podría querer yo.

Cojo la canasta llena de pan y galletas y me dirijo a la dulcería que queda en la calle principal del Distrito a una cuadra de mi casa. Delly Cartwright tiene dieciocho años al igual que yo, rubia y de unos bonitos ojos verdes, es una de las únicas que podríamos decir que es un poco gordita en este Distrito. La conozco desde siempre, jugábamos de todo en nuestra niñez y hasta hoy mantenemos una buena amistad. Aunque después de la gran idea de mi madre, trato de evitarla.

Aunque esa no es la única razón de porque la evito, Delly ha crecido en cuerpo y mente, es considerada una belleza en la escuela y eso ha alimentado su ego. Es clasista y orgullosa. De seguro se reiría de mí si supiera que su potencial prometido está enamorado de una pobre chica de la Veta. O quizás le haría la vida imposible, como ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. Está en el antejardín de su casa y conversa animadamente con otras chicas hijas de comerciantes. Se ha cambiado el uniforme de la escuela por un bonito vestido verde.

\- ¡Hola Peeta! – me agita su mano en cuanto me ve.

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¡hola Delly! – me pilla desprevenido y me besa en la mejilla, por más que trato no puedo evitar sonrojarme - ¿de qué hablan que están tan risueñas?

\- ¡Las chicas me han venido a contar el medio escandalo! – me explica Delly emocionada por decirme a mí también. Maldigo la hora que se me ocurrió preguntar – conoces a Gale Hawthorne, el de la Veta – asiento con la cabeza, imposible no conocer al "mejor amigo" de la chica de mi corazón– bueno se rumorea que se metió con Sofía, la hija del carnicero – todas vuelven a estallar en risas.

\- Bueno es obvio que eso pasaría, ya que ahora no se puede acostar con Katniss Everdeen en el bosque – suspiro para controlarme, he escuchado ese rumor cientos de veces, pero aun no logro que no me afecte, aprieto mis puños con fuerza enterrándome las uñas a la piel. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si ese rumor es real.

\- He venido a dejar esto a tu padre ¿le puedes avisar? – le digo a Delly con brusquedad. Todas paran las rizas y la aludida me guía hasta dentro de su casa.

La casa de Delly se encuentra por sobre el negocio al igual que mi casa, en el comedor se encuentro el señor Cartwright, un hombre de mediana edad, de estatura baja y de contextura gruesa, usa una barba que lo hace ver solemne.

\- ¡Peeta que gusto verte muchacho! – el y su señora son muy amables, pero tienen clara su posición en este Distrito. Su esposa recibe la canasta y también me saluda con efusividad – espero que puedas quedarte a cenar.

\- Claro, muchas gracias por su invitación.

Nos ponemos a conversar, el me pregunta por mi familia y yo por su negocio. Delly y su madre preparan todo para la cena, cuando pregunto si necesitan ayuda ellas la niegan. _"De eso se encargan las mujeres" _dijo el señor Cartwright.

Ya en la mesa sigue la conversación, me preguntan por las nuevas contrataciones de la panadería y me veo obligado a contar quienes son.

\- ¡Katniss Everdeen! – me pregunta Delly aun con una risilla oculta - ¡no puedo creer que tu padre la escogiera a ella!

\- ¿y porque no? – le pregunto de golpe.

\- Ella debería buscarse un marido que la mantenga. No buscar trabajo – ¡Dios que pensamiento el de esta mujer!

\- Espero que le salgan buenos trabajadores a Sergio – comenta el señor Cartwright.

\- Si eso mismo espera mi papá.

\- Peeta – dice la señora Cartwright - probaste el dulce de pan, lo hiso Delly.

\- Si está muy rico Delly te felicito –La verdad es que le falta canela.

\- Gracias – la aludida de sonroja de verdad y evita mi mirada.

\- Felicitaciones hija si lo dice Peeta que es el experto, es porque es verdad – dice la mujer.

Y así continua la cena, llena de conversaciones banales y ojitos por parte de Delly, mi mente vaga hacia Katniss ¿podrá cenar esta noche? Espero que el nuevo trabajo le dé esperanzas renovadas de que todo puede mejorar. Que este invierno que se acerca estará más segura.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Por fin empiezan los POV de Katniss y las nuevas situaciones que tendrá que afrontar trabajando en la panadería, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben cualquier cosa me dejan un comentario que tanto me gustan y si realmente les gusto recomienden la historia pliss!**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss_

Odio los lunes, me parece un día lento y monótono, un día que no presenta muchas esperanzas. Pero hoy es un lunes distinto con un nuevo gran desafío, empezare a trabajar en la panadería. Camino por las callejuelas embarradas de la Veta hacia la escuela, cada mañana está más fría. La manita de mi hermana se siente helada entrelazada con la mía. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Gale y su hermano Rory. Rápidamente ellos se ponen a caminar adelante jugando entre ellos, Gale se pone a caminar a mi lado.

\- Supe que encontraste trabajo en la panadería – dice Gale aunque no me mira. Hace días que no me mira a los ojos.

\- Sí estoy contenta. Hoy comienzo – no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy más que contenta, estoy feliz y entusiasmada.

\- Ojala el panadero sea un buen patrón.

\- Lo conoces Gale. Es un hombre honorable – me exaspera que dude de él, porque siempre que fuimos a ofrecerle una presa nos dio una cantidad muy generosa de pan a cambio.

\- Lo sé. Pero sus hijos tienen fama de mujeriegos – Gale patea fuerte una piedra, pasa su mano nerviosa por su cabello – si pasa algo Katniss, te tratan mal o se pasan de listos, me dices ¿ya? – por fin me mira, me sujeta de los hombros para que deje de caminar.

\- Tú no tienes por qué cuidar de mi ¿acaso crees que no se me cuidar solita?

\- ¿sin un arco y una flecha en tus manos? Lo dudo – responde con ironía.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Prométemelo Katniss!

\- ¡Está bien! – resoplo frustrada, sé que Gale tiene las mejores intenciones, pero a veces siento que se toma demasiadas molestias. Además yo flacucha y pálida nunca he atraído las atenciones de ningún chico.

La escuela es el segundo edificio más grande del Distrito 12 después del Edificio de Justicia, gris y polvoriento no es uno de los paisajes más lindos. A mí no me gusta mucho ir a la escuela, la educación se centra en la extracción del carbón y sus propiedades, de la historia de nuestro país: Panem y de todas las cosas buenas que el Capitolio hace por nosotros. Por lo general paso el día viendo la ventana y tratando de captar las ideas principales para poder aprobar el año.

Soy una de las primeras en llegar a la sala y de a poco van llegando el resto de mis compañeros. Desde el segundo piso de la escuela puedo ver el bosque y me abstraigo pensando si hoy hubiera tenido una buena caza, quizás sí, el día esta precioso a pesar del frio. La conversación de las cotorras de siempre me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿y cómo es Hawthorne en la cama? – pregunta la cotorra en jefe Delly a la hija del carnicero.

\- Bueno no estábamos precisamente en una cama – todas estallan en risas – ¡pero me llevo a las estrellas! - más risas.

\- ¡oh ojala mi Peeta sea igual de bueno en la cama! - ¡¿Qué?! Grito en mi cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todas las risas cesan de golpe. Peeta Mellark está en la puerta del salón y ha escuchado a Delly, su rostro carmesí demuestra su vergüenza, pero él tiene una buena popularidad dentro de la escuela así que nadie se burla de él. Ni siquiera a sus espaldas. Soy completamente ajena a la escena hasta que veo como Peeta se dirige a mí.

\- ¡Buenos días Katniss! – me saluda con un tono amable.

\- Buenos días – respondo tímida, nunca había hablado con el hijo del panadero.

\- Mi padre dice que si no alcanzas a pasar a tu casa antes de entrar a trabajar, puedes llegar un poco más tarde.

\- Gracias - le sonrió en gratitud y veo como su rostro vuelve a ponerse rojo. Lo que me dice Peeta me parece un gesto gigante de amabilidad por parte del panadero – No te preocupes yo creo que alcanzare.

\- Bueno pero ya sabes por si acaso – ambos quedamos en silencio, ya que el tema de conversación se ha acabado, aun así ninguno de los dos dice adiós. Me doy cuenta de que todos en el salón nos escuchan con atención y murmuran a nuestras espaldas. Peeta también se da cuenta y eso lo espabila.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde Katniss.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde – veo como camina directo a su asiento y empieza a conversar con su compañero de banco.

De los hermanos Mellark solo conozco a Peeta, hemos sido compañeros desde el jardín y aunque nunca hemos hablado con el hasta hoy, sé que la advertencia de Gale no tiene sentido con Peeta, él siempre se ha demostrado amable y respetuoso, reservado y no se deja llevar por los rumores. Además si fuera un mujeriego ya habría estado con más de alguna chica y la verdad es que yo nunca he sabido de ninguna, por eso me asombro la declaración tan pública que hizo Delly. Parece que Peeta también se asombró.

Además un hombre de tan mala calaña como dice Gale, jamás hubiera tenido un gesto tan humano como lo tuvo Peeta con una pobre chica de la Veta. Cuando me lanzo los panes, me estaba muriendo de hambre, el me salvo a mí y a mi familia y nunca he juntado el valor para darle las gracias, ahora su padre me da un segundo gesto de enorme amabilidad al darme el trabajo, es por eso que al panadero y a su hijo los respeto.

\- ¡Buenos días Katniss!- Madge la hija del alcalde es la única a quien podría considerar mi amiga, para ser la hija de la máxima autoridad aquí en el Distrito es muy humilde y reservada.

\- ¡Buenos días Madge!

\- ¡felicitaciones! Supe que tienes trabajo – Madge es hermosa, rubia, piel de porcelana, ojos azules todo adornado con una linda sonrisa genuina – te deseo toda la suerte.

\- Gracias – le sonrío de vuelta.

El profesor entra a la sala y por fin todos guardan silencio, yo simplemente me abstraigo de todo y miro por la ventana.

_POV Peeta_

El profesor ha comenzado la clase, pero no lo escucho. Solo el fuerte latido de mi corazón, trato de normalizar mi respiración y bajar la adrenalina. En la mañana cuando mi padre me dijo el recado para Katniss, sé que lo hizo con la intención de que yo le pudiera hablar. Jamás pensé que Delly estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos semejante calamidad, estaba casi todo el curso, incluida Katniss. Quizás ahora que pensara de mí. Tengo que buscar la manera de aclarar las cosas con Delly, ella ya está agarrando demasiado vuelo.

Ya a la hora de almuerzo me reúno con mis compañeros más cercanos para ocupar un mesón, Delly también se nos une y se las arregla para quedar sentada al lado mío. Todos están ocupados en comer o en sus propias conversaciones así que decido hablar con Delly.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comentar semejante cosa delante de todos? – no puedo evitar ponerme rojo al recordar la vergüenza del momento.

\- ¡Peeta relájate! Tarde o temprano llegaremos a eso – responde Delly de los más relajada – es normal en una pareja.

\- ¡Nosotros no somos parejas! – ella me mira atónita con sus grandes ojos verdes, de seguro no se esperaba esto en sus planes.

\- Eso es lo que nuestros padres esperan de nosotros – sentencia Delly después de recuperar la compostura.

\- Tú lo dijiste, nuestros padres, no yo – su rostro se va volviendo rojo demostrando su vergüenza y rabia.

\- Cuando te atrevas a decirle eso a tu madre te creeré – me sonríe triunfante, porque sabe que fue un golpe bajo. Estoy a punto de responderle que ni ella ni nadie me obligara a casarme con quien no quiero cuando escucho un golpe.

El comedor se queda en silencio y todos nos guiamos al origen del sonido, entonces la veo. Katniss aún tiene estirada la mano con la que abofeteo a Gale Hawthorne y este se soba su mejilla con una mano. Su rostro inexpresivo, se nota que el acto de ella lo ha dejado de una pieza y cuando Katniss se da cuenta de que todos la miran, da media vuelta y sale corriendo del comedor.

\- Debe estar celosa porque él la engaño con Jimena – dice Delly a mi lado y las demás chicas estallan en risas, yo solo me quedo mirando como su trenza se mece de un lado al otro mientras corre hasta que se pierde detrás de una puerta.

_POV Katniss_

Me odio, por no poder soportar el llanto mientras camino con mi patito a mi lado, ella ya me ha preguntado tres veces que me pasa y las tres veces le he respondido "nada". Pero lagrimas traidoras corren por mis mejillas, pero no es tristeza, es rabia. Rabia porque Gale escucha todo lo que dicen sobre nosotros y no desmiente nada, porque todos piensan lo peor de mí y con su silencio les da la razón. Se merecía ese golpe, aunque me doliera dárselo.

\- ¡Katniss! – Grita Prim, dejando de caminar exasperada por mi comportamiento – ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- Prim si no me apuro llegare tarde a la panadería – aun así mi patito no mostraba interés en moverse – después te cuento – me rindo.

Ya antes de llegar a la casa dejo de llorar, mi madre igual me pregunto qué me pasaba al ver mi ojos rojos, nuevamente respondí "nada" me cambio ropa y decido ponerme mis únicos jeans y una blusa escocesa de colores azules. Me vuelvo a trenzar el cabello hacia un lado procurando que mi rostro quede completamente despejado. Miro la hora, ya es tiempo de partir.

\- Nos vemos a la noche mamá – me despido, pero ella se acerca a mí y se saca una horquilla de su cabello para fijar una mecha traicionera que me caía por la frente – Gracias – le digo tímida.

\- Hija sea lo que sea que te preocupa. Animo - ¿desde cuándo mi mamá le dio por ser tan observadora?

\- Bueno – y antes de desmoronarme frente a ella salgo corriendo de la casa.

Cruzo la puerta de la tienda aun acelerada por la carrera, hiperventilo y mi corazón golpea fuerte mi pecho. En el mostrador está el panadero, Peeta y la otra chica que contrataron, Lucia. La conozco ya que vive a dos calles de mí en la Veta. Vuelve a sonar la campanilla de la puerta y veo entrar a otro joven, es alto y tiene la edad de Gale, espalda ancha, cabello negro. Tiene un ojo gris y el otro negro. Lo conozco se llama Cristian y lo he visto un par de veces con Gale. Sé que son amigos.

\- ¡Katniss! ¡Cristian! Que gustos verlos aquí – nos da la bienvenida el panadero con una gran sonrisa, veo de reojo que Peeta también sonríe.

\- Buenas tardes señor Mellark – saludo.

\- Buenas tardes patrón – saluda también Cristian.

\- Primero que todo les presento a Lucia, ella cubrirá el turno de la mañana en la tienda – Cristian y yo nos acercamos y ambos le tendemos la mano – Lucia. Ellos son Katniss y Cristian – le dice el panadero a ella. Luego se gira hacia Peeta.

\- Les presento a mi hijo menor. Peeta – Cristian se acerca a él y le estrecha la mano, acompañado con un "buenas tardes joven Mellark". Me siento extrañamente nerviosa, en mi mente él siempre ha sido el hijo del panadero o Peeta, solo Peeta. Pero ahora es el hijo de mi patrón así que decido copiar el saludo de Cristian.

\- Buenas tardes joven Mellark – le tiendo la mano y el me la estrecha. Su mano es consistente y cálida e incluso siento que me la aprieta mientras me mira a los ojos, como para darme ánimo. Aunque quizás es solo una idea mía.

El panadero nos indica que lo sigamos a través de un pasillo, Peeta y Lucia se quedan en la tienda. Entramos en una gran sala donde dos jóvenes preparan masas uno es el chico que anoto mi nombre en las entrevistas, el señor Mellark los presenta como sus hijos. Alex y Daniel. Nos volvimos a saludar con el mismo protocolo empleado con Peeta, pero cuando estrecho la mano de Alex él dice demasiado alto como para ignorarlo.

\- Es un placer conocerte guapa – y su mirada de matador de quinta casi me hace reír. Casi.

\- Yo no soy tu guapa – y si las miradas mataran el simplemente tendría una flecha en el pecho. Aun así él me sonríe con suficiencia.

\- ¡Alex compórtate! – el panadero llama su atención y solo eso bastó para que volviera su atención a la masa. Anotación mental numero 1: Alex es de cuidado. Anotación mental numero 2: cerca del patrón estoy a salvo.

En la sala contigua están los hornos, hace un calor de mil demonios. Hay 6 muebles gigantes de metal donde el panadero le va explicando a Cristian que se meten las bandejas con pan, es capaz de contener 10 bandejas a la vez. En medio de la sala hay un gran mesón y también alrededor hay repisas donde se colocan las bandejas a enfriar después de salir de los hornos.

La última habitación es la bodega, llena de quintales de harina apiladas en el fondo y en la pared contraria una estantería llena de levadura, azúcar, sal, frutos secos y de más. No puedo evitar quedar boquiabierta, jamás había visto tanta abundancia.

\- Esto chicos es el baño, será solo para uso de ustedes así que también pueden dejar sus cosas aquí – nos extiende dos cositas blancas dobladas – son sus mandiles, les pido que lo usen siempre y veo Katniss que te ataste bien el pelo, sigue así. Así que arréglense y nos vemos en 5 minutos. Cristian ve con Alex a la cocina y tu Katniss a la tienda, nos vemos ahí.

En el baño hay un pequeño mueble, Cristian y yo dejamos nuestros abrigos, el mandil me llega casi a los tobillos y tuve que darle doble vuelta a las amarras. Dios estoy demasiado delgada. Ayudo a Cristian con su mandil ya que batalla con las amarras. Cuando estamos listos él me dice.

\- Suerte Katniss – Cristian me sonríe ampliamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

\- Suerte Cristian – le respondo sonriendo – y trata de no incendiar la cocina – suelta una carcajada.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Katniss.

Nos separamos, Cristian a la cocina y yo vuelvo a la tienda. El señor Mellark esta solo atendiendo la tienda, pero solo hay dos personas. Todo en la habitación es de madera oscura, los mostradores forman una U, algunos tienen vidrio para mostrar los pasteles y panecillos a la venta y contra la pared hay estantes con canastos llenos de pan. Las vitrinas que dan a la calle se muestran dos hermosos pasteles, uno blanco de cuatro pisos, lo más probable que sea una torta de novios y la otra tiene adornos de color rosa y escrito en el mismo color _"Feliz cumpleaños" _Cuando el patrón termina de atender al último cliente, me comenta.

\- Peeta es quien se encarga de los pasteles.

\- Son hermosos. A mi hermana les encanta – el patrón sonríe satisfecho, camina hacia el otro lado de la U, yo lo sigo. En el techo hay un letrero colgando que dice _"Subsidio del Pan"_

\- Hoy te encargaras de entregar el pan del subsidio. Me imagino que ya sabes cómo funciona, un vale por un pan. – me muestra un cajón bajo el mostrador – aquí ve guardando los vales, para poder cuadrar a la noche – me muestra a un lado las bolsas de papel – aquí hay bolsas para que eches el pan, aunque hay gente que trae sus propias bolsas – se gira para mostrarme una lavamanos en un rincón – lávate las manos por favor y nunca toques el pan, usa las pinzas que está en la canasta – me dirijo hacia el lavamanos – yo estaré un rato contigo, luego vendrá mi mujer.

Al escuchar la última frase todo mi cuerpo se tensa, tengo que reconocer que le tengo miedo, más que nada miedo a que ella me despida. Me lavo las manos con fuerza tratando de eliminar mis inseguridades, colgando de la pared hay una pequeña toallita para secarme. El patrón se ha colocado al otro lado de la U y sobre él hay un letrero que dice _"Venta de Pan" _Me consuela saber de qué aun no tendré que manejar dinero, el panadero quiere que valla paso a paso aprendiendo las distintas tareas. Tras de mi puesto hay tres canastas llenas de pan, sustanciosos y calientes. Con pasas y nueces.

El primer cliente de mi lado es una mujer de edad que vive con su hija viuda y su pequeño nieto, por consiguiente trae tres vales. También trae su propia bolsa de género, para que el pan no transpire por el calor. Cojo sus tres vales, los guardo en el cajón. Luego le pido la bolsa de género y con la ayuda de las pinzas de la canasta tomo los tres panes y se los entrego en su bolsa. La señora se despide con un _"Gracias niña" _y se va. Cuando términos veo que el panadero me observa con una gran sonrisa. Siento como si hubiera pasado la primera prueba y me permito relajar los hombros.

El señor Mellark también empieza a atender gente que llega a comprar sus productos, todos amigos comerciantes con los que se queda conversando durante unos minutos, si no son Agentes de la Paz que puedan permitírselo. Incluso aparece el Alcalde acompañado con Magde, ella me sonríe y me eleva sus pulgares dándome ánimo. A la hora de la cena la panadería se llena, sobre todo mi lado donde la fila sale de la tienda, me pone nerviosa no ver el final de la fila, pero me obligo a mantener la calma y concentrarme en la atención, no quiero que se pierda ni un vale o equivocarme en contar el pan. Rápidamente mis canastas se van vaciando, pero cada cierto rato aparece Cristian con una nueva canasta llena y llevándose la vacía. Con tanta actividad ni me di cuenta como callo la noche y ya era hora de cerrar. Me relajo al darme cuenta que la señora Mellark no apareció nunca.

\- ¿y que te pareció el día Katniss? – me pregunta el panadero acercándose a mi lado del mostrador.

\- Muy movido. La tarde se me paso volando – no puedo dejar de sonreír porque todo salió bien.

\- Bueno solo falta contar los vales y estarías lista.

Saco los vales del cajón y empiezo a contar, apilándolos de cien cada paquete. El señor Mellark me ayuda, me trae lana para amarrar los vales. Luego él va a la canasta y cuenta los panes que quedaron. Cuando termino de amarrar los últimos vales el me pregunta.

\- ¿Cuántos vales al final Katniss?

\- 588 patrón.

\- Espera déjame llamar a Cristian – desaparece de la tienda, un minuto después aparece con Cristian y Peeta. El último trae un moretón en su ojo izquierdo, hace que casi no pueda abrir su ojo ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado?! – Cristian ¿Cuántas canastas le trajiste a Katniss?

\- 6 en total patrón.

\- Katniss cada canasta trae cien panes – yo nunca me fije en cuantas canastas me trajeron, tendré que poner ojo en eso también – y te sobraron 12 panes. Eso da 588 panes entregados ¡súper bien Katniss!

\- Gracias – suelto una pequeña sonrisita, el rostro de Peeta me tiene impactada.

\- Cristian tu igual estuviste súper bien. Se pueden ir chicos.

\- Gracias patrón ¡Buenas noches! – le responde Cristian e igual se le nota que está incómodo.

\- ¡Buenas noches señor Mellark! – me despido yo también.

Con Cristian corremos al baño para buscar nuestras cosas, me coloco mi chaqueta y ambos dejamos nuestros mandiles ya que mañana los volveremos a usar. Cuando volvemos a la tienda Peeta aún está ahí.

\- Katniss quería preguntarte si te acompaño a tu casa – se nota como evita mirarnos, como si eso pudiera ocultar el morado de su ojo – ya es tarde, puede ser peligroso.

\- No se preocupes joven Mellark – responde Cristian antes de que yo pueda decir nada – yo vivo dos calles más atrás de Katniss, yo la acompañare.

\- Gracias por su preocupación – aclaro de lo más seria, pero tengo la necesidad de agradecer que piense en mi seguridad.

\- De nada – veo un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas – bueno cuídense, que lleguen bien a sus casas.

\- Gracias – respondimos Cristian y yo a la vez saliendo de la tienda.

Caminamos por las calles principales, pero noto como el rostro de Cristian se contorsiona cada cierto tiempo y suelta leve gemidos de dolor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Aun soy muy torpe con el horno – me responde mientras me muestra sus manos.

\- ¡te quemaste! – veo como ambas manos tienen zonas enrojecidas por las quemaduras y ya le han empezado a salir grandes ampollas blanquecinas – vamos a mi casa rápido. Mi madre te puede ayudar con eso.

\- No te tienes que preocupar… – niega el, pero yo lo interrumpo.

\- Tú no te tienes que molestar en irme a dejar a mi casa y aun así lo harás. Ven a mi casa es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además necesitas tus manos para trabajar.

\- Gracias Katniss – veo sus curiosos ojos, uno gris y el otro negro. Y su gran sonrisa ilumina la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Quería contarles que este fic nació en mi cabecita mientras trabajaba. Soy cajera de medio tiempo y ahí apareció en mi mente la pregunta ¿Cómo sería Katniss si nunca hubiera ido a los juegos? ¿Si trabajara? Espero les guste como esta iniciando la historia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Peeta? En el prox cap las respuestas.**

**Dejen sus contarios, marquen favorito que a mí me hace muy feliz todo eso.**

**Nos leemos el prox viernes con Trata de Blancas**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. En este capítulo también hay una pequeña adaptación del libro "El jinete de bronce" de Paullina Simons (muy recomendado)**

* * *

_POV Prim_

Arrodillada frente al hogar trataba de avivar el fuego con unas ramitas verdes que encontré en el patio, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. La leña seca se nos había acabado hace unos días y no tenemos como conseguir más. Pero ya no estamos preocupadas, hoy es el primer día de Katniss en la panadería y por fin nos alcanzara para lo necesario. Tomo la escoba para terminar de barrer la cocina cuando escucho tres golpes contra la puerta. Corro hacia el espejo del salón para soltarme el cabello, se quién es, el siempre golpea así la puerta. Estoy usando un vestido viejo, mi cuerpo ha crecido y ahora me queda corto y apretado, por eso solo lo ocupo en casa, le sonrió a mi reflejo, me siento traviesa, porque sé que a Rory le encanta este vestido. Me golpeo un poco las mejillas para no estar tan pálida y corro hacia la puerta.

\- ¡que te demoraste Prim en abrir la puerta! – escucho su voz tras la pila de astillas que trae en sus brazos.

\- Mi amor ¿pero...?

\- Crees que no me di cuenta que se les acabo la leña. Que poco conoces a tu novio – me frustro cuando me regaña, el caminó hacia la cocina para dejar los leños apilados a un lado y con la pequeña hacha corta una astilla para avivar el hogar.

\- Creí que confiarías en mi ¡Te dije que no la estábamos arreglando!

\- ¡Hey! No te tienes que enojar – se acerca a mí y me frota mis brazos con sus manos – siempre me preocupare de ti, mi amor. Eres lo más preciado para mí.

Él siempre sabe que decir para que mi corazón se derrita, cruzo mis brazos por su cuello y me pierdo en sus ojos grises ¿Qué haría sin él? Nada. Nuestros labios chocan en un beso explosivo, sin preámbulos abro mi boca para que su lengua la recorra y la reclame como suya. Mordisquea mi labio superior y luego su lengua lucha con la mía en una danza que me prende por completo. Cuando nuestros labios se separan el suelta un ronco gemido.

\- ¿Katniss?

\- Hoy era su primer día en la Panadería – vuelve a besarme y cuando ya ambos necesitamos más aire vuelve a separarse de mi gimiendo.

\- ¿y tú mamá?

\- Fue a hacerle unas curaciones a un minero.

\- Prim – escucho su voz baja en mi oído erizando toda mi piel – siéntate un momento – me siento en una silla y Rory se arrodillo delante de mí. Se inclinó para besarme los labios con mucha suavidad. Apenas podía respirar.

\- Prim… Primrose – su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca. Me cogió las manos y las beso, luego beso mis muñecas y mis antebrazos.

\- ¿sí? – pregunte con el mismo tono de voz.

\- Estamos solos.

\- Lo sé – reprimí un gemido.

\- Tenemos intimidad.

\- Humm.

\- ¡Intimidad Prim! – exclamo Rory emocionado – Por primera vez en nuestras vidas, tú y yo estamos a solas – No pude soportar la pasión en sus ojos grises. Baje la mirada.

\- Mírame.

\- No puedo – Rory cogió mi rostro pequeño con sus enormes manos.

\- ¿tienes miedo?

\- Estoy aterrorizada.

\- No. Por favor, no me tengas miedo – me beso en los labio tan profundamente, con tanto amor, que sentí como se encendía una vez más la hoguera en mi vientre – Prim ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? ¿Por qué?

\- Soy un espantapájaros. Tú sí que eres hermoso.

\- Dios, que cosa tan bonita eres – me abrazo durante un momento y después volvió a cogerme las manos – Prim tu eres mi milagro. Tu eres mi regalo que me ha enviado Dios para sostener mi fe – hizo una pausa – Te envió para darme fuerzas y esperanzas, y eso es solo una parte – me sonrió – Apenas puedo contenerme. Deseo tanto hacerte el amor… - se interrumpió – sé que tienes miedo. Nunca te haría daño ¿me invitaras a tu habitación?

\- Si – susurre abstraída por todo lo que me dijo.

Rory me tomo en brazos y subió la escalera hasta mi habitación, me recostó sobre la cama que comparto con Katniss y después cerro las cortinas. En el interior reinaba la penumbra, solo un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana. Rory volvió a la cama y me abrazo, pero yo lo único que quería era estar acostada junto a él ¿Cómo se lo pido?

\- ¿Rory?

\- ¿sí? – me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

\- ¿Dónde están tus manos? Las quiero.

\- ¿mis manos? – Rory sonrió y volvió a besarme ardientemente – levanta los brazos Prim.

Le hago caso y el me quita el vestido, me tumba en la cama y me abrió las piernas. Se puso de rodillas sobre mí, me beso el rostro y la garganta con sus labios hambrientos, me acaricio todo el cuerpo con sus manos hambrientas.

\- Ahora necesito que estés completamente desnuda ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – el me quita las bragas de algodón blanco – no, no podre aguantarlo – exclame. Rory apoyo su mejilla en mi pecho.

\- Los latidos de tu corazón suenan como los golpes de un martillo – me chupo los pezones – no tengas miedo.

\- De acuerdo – susurro, mis manos se enredan entre su pelo húmedo.

\- Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare – dijo Rory, inclinándose sobre mi – iré tan poco a poco como necesites ¿Qué quieres? - No sabía que responderle, quería que él me diera un alivio instantáneo para el fuego de mi vientre, pero no podía. Tenía que confiar en Rory – Mira como tienes los pezones: duros, erguidos – apoyo una mano en mi vientre – me están suplicando que los chupe.

\- Chúpalos – gemí y él no se hizo de rogar.

\- ¡si, si! Gime, gime todo lo que quieras. Nadie te escuchara excepto yo. He venido a escucharte gemir, así que gime Prim – su boca, su lengua, sus dientes devoraron mis pechos mientras mi espalda, mi pecho y mis caderas se arqueaban hacia él. Rory se tumbó a mi lado y metió una mano entre mis muslos apretados.

\- Espera, espera – le roge, intentando mantener las piernas juntas.

\- No, ábrelas – Rory me separo los muslos y comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente mi entrepierna mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello – Prim estas temblando – me toco con un dedo. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, Rory dejó de respirar, yo deje de respirar - ¿sientes lo suavemente que te acaricio? – me susurra con sus labios en mi mejilla – eres completamente rubia – mantengo mis manos apretadas sobre mi estómago y mis ojos cerrados - ¿sientes eso Prim? – gemí, Rory acariciaba de arriba abajo y después en círculos – eres deliciosa – Apreté mas fuerte los puños y el me acaricio un poco más fuerte - ¿quieres que pare?

\- ¡no! – Rory también gimió.

\- Prim ¿me sientes junto a tu cadera?

\- Sí, siempre creía que era alguna herramienta – notaba el calor de su aliento en mi cuello.

\- Llámalo como más te guste; para mí ya está bien – Rory se inclinó sobre mí y volvió a chuparme los pezones mientras continuaba con las caricias. Siempre en círculos… de golpe el aparto los dedos, la boca, todo el cuerpo.

\- No, no, no. No pares ahora – abro los ojos. En la palpitante tensión de la carne había comenzado a sentir el fuego y cuando él se detuvo me dominaron unos temblores tan fuertes que Rory tuvo que echarse encima de mí para calmarme, con su frente apoyada en la mía.

\- Tranquila, Tranquila. Todo va bien – el volvió a tenderse en la cama – dime lo que quieres que haga.

\- No lo sé – respondí con voz trémula - ¿Qué más me ofreces?

\- De acuerdo – Rory se levanta de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. No puedo dejar de mirarlo ansiosa, al quitarse los calzoncillos se sube a la cama y se queda arrodillado frente a mí. Cuando lo vi en todo su esplendor, me senté como impulsada por un resorte.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío Rory! – murmure incrédula y empecé a retroceder.

\- No pasa nada ¿A dónde vas? – me sujeto por las piernas.

\- No – sacudí la cabeza sin deja de mirarlo boquiabierta – no, no, no. Por favor.

\- En su infinita sabiduría. La naturaleza se ha asegurado de que todo funcione como debe.

\- Rory, no es posible. Eso nunca …

\- Confía en mi – replico Rory, con una mirada de lujuria – lo hará – me hizo acostar – no puedo esperar más. Ni un segundo más. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

\- No Rory no.

\- Si Prim, dime que sí.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Si Rory, sí – se puso encima de mí y se apoyó con los cados.

\- Prim – me susurro al oído apasionadamente – estás desnuda y yo encima de ti ¡no me lo puedo creer!

\- Rory – respondí temblando – estás desnudo y encima de mí – sentí el roce de su miembro en mis muslos. Nos besamos.

\- Prim tócalo, cógelo en tus manos – no dude ni un segundo, estire mi brazo y lo cogí - ¿sientes lo duro que esta? Es por ti.

\- Si – asentí cada vez más asombrada. Verlo había sido una sorpresa tremenda. Sentirlo en mis manos era demasiado – es imposible – murmure mientras lo acariciaba – me mataras.

\- Sí. Déjame que lo haga. Separa las piernas – le obedecí – un poco mas – Rory me beso – Ábrete para mi Prim – separe un poco más las piernas, sin dejar de acariciarlo – ¿estas preparada?

\- No.

\- Sí que lo estás. Suéltame. cógete de mí cuello. Bien fuerte.

Rory empezó a penetrarme lentamente, poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Yo me cogí a sus brazos, a la manta, a su espalda, al respaldo de la cama más arriba de mi cabeza.

\- Espera, espera, por favor.

Rory espero lo mejor que pudo. Yo tenía la sensación de que me estaba desgarrando por dentro, pero también había algo más. Un ansia tremenda de tener a Rory todo dentro de mi cuerpo.

\- Ya está. Ya estoy dentro de ti – me dio un beso y aspiro profundamente – estoy dentro de ti Prim – gemí suavemente, abrazada a su cuello.

\- ¿de verdad que estas dentro de mí?

\- Si – él se apartó un poco - ¿lo notas?

\- No puedo creer que encajes.

\- Muy justo, pero si – respondió Rory con una sonrisa. Me beso en los labios. Respiro. Mantuvo nuestros labios apoyados – es como si hubieran unido nuestras carnes… Dios dijo: tú y ella serán uno.

Me quede muy quieta, con los labios de Rory en mi frente ¿había mas? Mi cuerpo seguía tenso. No había alivio. Mis brazos lo rodearon un poco más fuerte. Mire su rostro arrebolado.

\- ¿ya está? ¿esto es todo lo que hay? – pregunte.

\- No del todo. Solo estoy… Prim hemos deseado tanto esto y es un momento que nunca se repetirá. No quiero que acabe.

\- De acuerdo – me latía todo el cuerpo. Levante un poco las caderas. Otro momento.

\- ¿Preparada? – se retiró un poco y muy despacio, después empujo. Apreté mis labios, pero aun así se escuchó mi gemido.

\- Espera. Espera – Rory saco la mitad y volvió a empujar - espera…

Él lo saco casi todo y volvió a empujar hasta el fondo. Asombrada casi grito, pero tenía demasiado miedo a que él se detuviera si creía que sufría. Lo escucho gemir y esta vez no tan despacio lo volvió a sacar y lo volvió a meter hasta el fondo. Me aferre a sus brazos sin dejar de gemir.

\- ¡oh Rory! – no podía respirar.

\- Lo sé. abrázate de mí – más rápido, sin tantos miramientos. El dolor que sentía era como si me quemara - ¿te hago daño?

\- No – respondí sintiéndome mareada.

\- Voy todo lo despacio que puedo.

\- ¡oh Rory! – quiero respirar ¿Por qué no puedo respirar?

\- Prim... oh Dios, estoy perdido ¿verdad? – su aliento me abrasaba – estoy perdido para siempre – me volvió a penetrar sin ningún miramiento. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito mudo - ¿quieres que pare?

\- ¡NO! – Rory se detuvo - ¡NO!

\- Espera – su cabeza estaba contra mi mejilla – aguanta – susurro. Permaneció quiero – oh Prim.

Y entonces bruscamente comenzó a entrar y salir de mí con tanta fuerza y tanta rapidez que creí que me desmayaría. Grito de dolor y de pasión mientras sujetaba la cabeza de mi hombre hundida en su cuello.

Un momento que me pareció eterno.

Mi corazón latía con un ritmo enloquecido; tenía la garganta seca, los labios húmedos y poco a poco volvía a respirar, a escuchar, a sentir, a oler.

Abrí los ojos.

Rory se movía cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse, respiraba con fuerza y después permaneció encima de mí durante unos minutos. Yo continuaba abrazándolo.

Rory salió de mi lentamente, note un cosquilleo agridulce donde el había estado. Sentí remordimientos, quería tenerlo otra vez dentro de mí; había sido tan intruso y absoluto… Rory se apartó. Me soplo suavemente en la frente y en mis pechos sudorosos.

\- ¿estás bien? ¿te he hecho daño? – me beso en las mejillas – Prim cariño, dime que estas bien.

\- Estoy bien - contesto al fin, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras lo abrazaba - ¿tu estas bien?

\- En la gloria - me acaricio a lo largo de todo el cuerpo desde el rostro hasta las pantorrillas, una y otra vez – nunca me había sentido mejor – su sonrisa brillante reflejaba tal felicidad que a mí me entraron ganas de llorar. Me acurruque contra mi amado. Su mano descanso en mis caderas – has estado mucho más callada de lo que esperaba.

\- Intentaba no desmayarme.

\- Creí que lo harías – Rory se rio.

\- Rory ¿fue…? – me puse de lado, el me beso en los parpados.

\- Prim, estar dentro de ti, acabar dentro de ti fue mágico, tu sabes que lo fue – lo mire en silencio, el fuego en mi interior continuaba ardiendo. Estaba fascinada con el cuerpo de mi hombre. Le acaricie el vientre con la punta de los dedos.

\- ¿y ahora qué? ¿hemos acabado?

\- ¿quieres que acabe?

\- No.

\- Te amo Prim.

\- Muchas gracias – susurre con los ojos cerrados – Te amo Rory.

\- Muchas gracias.

La segunda vez que nos amamos me dolió menos. La tercera vez experimente un momento incandescente de un placer y un dolor exquisitos que me pilló por sorpresa.

\- Rory no pares, por favor – grite.

\- ¿no? – replico Rory y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – lo mire con los labios entreabiertos – te dije "no pares"

\- Quiero escucharte gemir otra vez – murmuro – quiero escucharte suplicar que no pare.

\- Por favor – susurre, apretando los muslos contra los de mi hombre, mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿No, Rory no? ¿O si, Rory si?

\- ¡Si, Rory sí! Te lo suplico, no pares – el volvió a entrar y salir lentamente. Grite.

\- ¿Así? – no podía hablar.

\- ¿O…? – cada vez más rápido. Volví a gritar.

\- Prim ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es tan delicioso…

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

\- De cualquier manera – mis manos lo sujetaron con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Gime para mi Prim – me susurro Rory, con un cambio de ritmo y velocidad – dale, gime para mí – no lo tuvo que pedir dos veces.

\- No pares Rory… - suplique indefensa.

\- No parare Prim.

No se detuvo y finalmente se produjo. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensara para después estallar en una llama convulsiva, seguido por un torrente de lava. Tarde unos minutos en dominar los temblores que la sacudían.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte agitada.

\- Eso fue mi Prim descubriendo lo que tiene de fantástico hacer el amor. Eso fue el alivio.

_POV Peeta_

La vi entrar a la tienda, con su cabello perfectamente trenzado para que ninguna mecha rebelde llegara a su cara, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y un brillo en sus ojos ¿felicidad? Prefiero pensar que era entusiasmo. Después de los saludos y presentaciones oficiales donde ella me saludo de lo más profesional mi padre la mando a dejar sus cosas en el baño.

\- Bueno Lucia tu turno ha terminado – mi papá sonríe – Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Gracias patrón. Nos vemos mañana – Lucia, la otra chica contratada, tiene los típicos rasgos de una chica de La Veta. Se acerca demasiado a mí – adiós Peeta.

\- Adiós – solo logro decir eso, de golpe ella se da media vuelta caminando coquetamente por el pasillo hacia el baño. Se nota que es "experimentada".

\- Hijo. Deberías ir a almorzar, para que después te puedas encargar de la tienda durante la tarde - me sonríe pícaro, mi padre quiere convertirse en celestina y claramente tener a Katniss aquí será material para que me moleste sin parar.

\- De acuerdo.

Camino rápidamente a la escalera, tratando de arrancar de la mirada suspicaz de mi padre, yo por mi parte tengo claro que para ella soy un desconocido. Así que si empiezo a incomodarla, pensara lo peor de mí. Necesito que me conozca, quizás como un amigo.

En el segundo piso es mi casa en sí, atravieso el comedor para llegar a la cocina. Sobre la hoguera se encuentra una olla hirviendo, levanto la tapa para observar el contenido: una carbonada, que rico.

\- ¡Ahí estas! – la voz de mi madre me sobresalta. Solo ella podría arruinar una perfecta carbonada

\- Madre.

\- Adivina con quien he hablado en el mercado.

\- No puedo imaginármelo – trate de que no se notara tanto el tono irónico. La ironía no le gustan a ella.

\- Con la Sra. Cartwright y su hija – me giro para verla a la cara, está enojada. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿y que te cuentan? – vuelvo mi vista a la olla tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me inunda la rabia, hace años que la pase en altura ¿Por qué me da miedo?

\- Están preocupadas porque rompiste el compromiso.

\- ¡¿QUE COMPROMISO?!

Un golpe sordo, directo en mi oído izquierdo me hace perder el equilibrio, un pito agudo es lo único que escucho. Caigo de rodilla y veo como mi madre me grita y lanza más golpes de los que me cuesta mucho defenderme por mi oído afectado. Jamás tuve que darle la espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero recupero poco a poco la audición.

\- ¡Peeta! - el grito de mi cuñada me desconcertar, la veo correr hacia mí, cruza su brazo por el mío y empieza a tirar para que me pare - ¡Suegra deténgase! ¡está mal herido!

\- ¡tiene que entender que se debe casar!

\- ¡NO! – me interrumpe la tos, escupo un poco de sangre – tú debes entender que no me puedes obligar ¡golpéame todo lo que quieras! ¡NO ME CASARE!

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Un capitulo con contraste, tenemos a Prim entregándose por completo y a Peeta sufriendo una paliza. Espero sus comentario o críticas o lo que sea ya saben. Nos leemos la próxima semana en Trata de Blanca.**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien. Disfruten de un nuevo cap :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss_

\- ¡Mamá! – grito al entrar en mi casa.

\- ¡en la cocina! – escucho de vuelta.

Cristian entra tras de mí sacudiendo su cabello húmedo, en la cocina están todos reunidos. Prim, mi madre, Gale y su hermano Rory. Cristian al ver a todos se incomoda, se nota en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Gale es el primero en acercarse a él para darle la mano, pero Cristian no le puede responder el saludo, sus manos le duelen mucho.

\- Mamá, él es Cristian. Es mi nuevo compañero en la Panadería y accedió amablemente a acompañarme. ¿Puedes verle las manos? Se quemó con el horno.

\- Buenas noches señora Everdeen - saluda Cristian.

\- Hola – mi madre le sonríe radiante – Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija. A ver, déjame ver tus manos – Cristian las extiende con las palmas hacia arriba, hace ligeros gestos de dolor donde mi madre toca las nacientes ampollas – Prim. Busca las hojas de menta y ayúdame.

Mi patito empieza a buscar todo lo que pide mi madre y sé que yo dejo de existir en ese momento, solo son ellas y el paciente. Ambas actúan en una sincronía perfecta, cuando se trata de curar a alguien se entienden perfectamente y podría asegurar que Prim se ve como mi madre a esa edad. Al ver que atendían tan bien a Cristian yo me llene una taza con té y me serví un pan con queso de la cabra de Prim. Me senté a la mesa al lado de Gale.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? – no se atreve a mirarme, se nota la tensión entre los dos por la pelea y el posterior golpe que le di.

\- Excelente.

\- ¿Qué te pareció el panadero?

\- Un gran patrón ¿cierto Cristian? – tratando de aligerar las cosas, le tire la pregunta a Cristian para que se incluyera en la conversación.

\- Cierto Katniss – responde Cristian, hace muecas de dolor en su cara donde mi madre le realiza las curaciones - ¿Qué te preocupa Gale?

\- No quiero que nadie se pase de listo con ella – toma un sorbo de su café – eso es todo.

\- Ya – responde Cristian, meneando la cabeza.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por mí – susurro para que solo Gale escuche – de hecho ya no te preocupas por mi ¿para qué molestarte?

\- Katniss – suspira – he estado pensando mucho en lo que paso hoy.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto con desdén.

\- Lo único que quiero es protegerte. Siempre – se me acelera el corazón, presiento que él no está hablando solo de nuestra discusión de hoy – lo que digan no tiene importancia, porque sabes que no es verdad – yo dudo que sea mentira que se meta con alguna que otra por ahí, pero no digo nada – pensé que a ti te daba lo mismo, pero ya veo que no – me sonríe con suficiencia.

\- Lo que me molesta es que me involucren contigo ¡somos amigos! – eso borra su sonrisa – además que tampoco me gusta quedar como la gorreada de la escuela.

\- Tienes razón Catnip – estira su brazo hasta tomar mi mano sobre la mesa – perdóname.

\- Okey

Sé que al final he perdido la discusión, Gale ha sido muy bueno conmigo y con mi familia, siempre nos ha protegido y sé que al guardar silencio lo hizo sin mala intención. Pero de verdad no me gusta que hablen de mí y siento que ese punto no lo ha entendido. Pero no puedo enojarme por mucho tiempo con Gale, es mi amigo, la persona que mejor me conoce y con quien puedo ser yo misma. Quizás sea la misma tensión la que nos llevó a esta situación, la caza no era solo el sustento principal de nuestras familias, si no también nuestra vía de escape y relajación, Gale y yo pertenecemos al bosque.

\- Creo que eso es todo – suspira mi madre mientras ve su obra, ambas manos de Cristian están envueltas en género, húmedo por el ungüento para curar sus heridas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto a Cristian.

\- Ya no me arde tanto. Tu mamá tiene manos de ángel – veo como mi madre se sonroja – Muchas gracias señora Everdeen ¿Cuánto es?

\- Con traer a mi niña a casa, ya estoy pagada - mi madre sonríe ampliamente y se coloca más colorada aun.

\- ¿Vamos Gale? – le pregunta Cristian.

\- Si vamos ¿Rory?

\- Si ya es tarde – responde Rory.

Los tres chicos se despiden de nosotras, Rory y Prim se abrazan en un rincón de la cocina, algo le dice él al oído que causa que ella se ría, feliz, radiante, sus ojitos brillan de amor. Porque supongo que es por amor. No puedo evitar sentir celos por ella, se quieren y parece que mi pequeña patito entiende mucho mejor que yo todo el tema. También la admiro, porque no tiene miedo. Ella se enfrenta a todas las dificultades de vivir en La Veta con valentía y entereza. Me gusta Rory porque está dispuesto a luchar a su lado.

\- ¡Vamos Rory! – le grita Gale desde la cocina, menea la cabeza como si estuviera agotado de tanta dulzura por parte de esos dos.

\- ¡ya voy, ya voy! – Rory le da un último beso a Prim para luego irse junto a todos los demás.

Mi madre comienza a guardar todos sus materiales médicos, Prim quedo volando por las nubes, ambas nos damos cuenta, mi madre ríe por lo bajo.

\- ¡Prim despierta! – nada, sus ojos están perdidos en la puerta por donde se fue su amado - ¡Prim! – le grito, haciéndola saltar del susto - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡nada! ¡nada! – me responde demasiado nerviosa, evitando mi mirada, algo oculta mi patito.

\- No la molestes Katniss - ahora mi madre ríe con más ganas, Prim se sonroja - ¡Ah el amor! – suspira, yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente estas dos son dos gotas de agua.

\- Si, si, como digas.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Katniss? – me pregunta Prim, de seguro para cambiar el tema.

\- ¡Excelente! Hoy repartí el pan del subsidio y el señor Mellark nos felicitó a Cristian y a mí – Nunca he sido buena para hablar de mí, pero ahora siento la necesidad de contárselo a todo el mundo, estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma – Me gusta mucho el trabajo mamá. Podremos salir adelante.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho hija! – mi madre se anima a tomar mi mano y darle un apretón. Acepto su gesto.

\- Gracias a las dos – sonrió feliz, relajada como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía – me voy a acostar, estoy cansada.

Soñé con Peeta, lo cual es bastante perturbador. Soñé que estábamos en la tienda trabajando, pero cuando miraba al chico del pan veía que como el moretón se había extendido por todo su rostro, su labio superior hinchado y sus ojos a penas se podían abrir, ya no eran de color azul cielo si no de un negro sin vida, como un pozo profundo de dolor. Derramaba lágrimas y ni siquiera se molestaba en secárselas. De hecho parecía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado, Atendía a clientes como si nada, sonriendo y desbordando su amabilidad característica. Pero nadie se daba cuenta, solo yo sufría al verlo.

\- _Joven Mellark ¿está bien? – le pregunto._

\- _Estoy triste – me responde._

Al despertar en la mañana sentí que no había descansado nada y aunque mi sueño no podía decirse que era una pesadilla, fue muy perturbador. _Estoy triste _me había dicho, todos saben que su madre es de terror y los tres hermanos han mostrado la evidencia de sus golpes, Peeta sobre todo. Quizás sea porque es el más chico, no lo sé. Todos, me incluyo, no hacemos nada, la gran mayoría tiene problemas propios del que preocuparse, así que nadie se mete en los problemas de los demás. Además la violencia doméstica es algo que se prefiere ocultar bajo la alfombra.

Cuando me regalo los panes hace años atrás, también sufrió la furia de su madre y por mi culpa. Pero ahora me siento más mal que entonces. Quizás sea por el sueño o quizás porque es fuerte ver como Peeta que es ya casi un hombre y sé que es muy fuerte, aún puede ser una víctima. El control que ejerce la Señora Mellark en él es gigante. Hoy por primera vez quiero hacer algo, ayudarlo y sobre todo quiero saber si de verdad Peeta Mellark esta triste.

Cuando bajo a desayunar encuentro a mi patito sola cociendo la leche. Es mi oportunidad.

\- ¡Buenos días! – beso su frente.

\- Hola ¿quieres leche?

\- Yap – la miro mientras con un jarro me sirve una taza blanca humeando – Prim ¿aun tienes la pomada para los moretones que le hiciste a Rory?

\- Si ¿Por qué? ¿Te golpeaste?

\- No – revuelvo la taza desinteresada, porque no quiero que me pregunte tanto - ¿me la das?

\- ¿para qué? – ¡oh Dios! Mi hermana.

\- Para dársela a alguien.

\- ¿a quién? - me sonríe picara - ¿a Gale?

\- ¿Me la das por favor? – le hago un mohín, suplicando que me la de sin tanto interrogatorio.

\- ¡Está bien! – va al cajón que funciona como botiquín y saca un pote lleno de una crema verdosa, me la pasa – no recuerdo que Rory me haya contado algún accidente de Gale en la mina.

\- No es para Gale – suspiro, no me he librado todavía.

\- ¿Para quién es? – me pregunta mi hermana asombrada.

\- ¿por favor? – estiro mi mano para pedir la crema, ella derrotada me la pasa.

\- ¿me contaras en algún momento?

\- Si patito, lo hare – la beso en la frente – es para una buena causa te lo aseguro -Casi corro hasta la puerta para poder ocultar la profundidad de mi necesidad de consolar a Peeta.

_POV Peeta_

Llevo cinco minutos mirándome al espejo sin saber qué hacer. Me afeité, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque el moretón se expande por la rama de mi mandíbula y parte de mi mejilla, se nota mucho más el golpe. No entiendo como cuando era niño me daba igual como me viera, pero ahora me da vergüenza que me vean así, superado por una mujer 30 años mayor, más baja y menuda. Me avergüenza que aun estas situaciones me superen, quizás solo sea que no quiero que Katniss me vea así. _¡Ya te vio! _Me digo a mi mismo, pero ahora la zona afectada está mucho más negra e inflamada.

\- ¡Hijo apúrate por favor!- escucho a mi padre golpeando la puerta.

\- Pasa papá – le grito, el abre la puerta de apoco, como temiendo la encontrarse con un espectáculo desagradable. Bueno, aparte de mi rostro, no hay nada más.

\- Hijo… - lo callo levantando la mano.

Va a empezar a hablar y eso sería lo peor, amo a mi padre, muchísimo. Pero odio cuando prefiere ponerse una venda en los ojos en vez de reconocer que su mujer es una abusadora y el con su silencio es su cómplice. No entiendo su pasividad, no quiero entenderla, porque entender seria aceptar y no acepto esto. Salgo del baño antes de que empiece a hablar otra vez.

Cuando entro al salón de clases el silencio se hace presente, lo ignoro. Sé que todos deben estar viendo el golpe, es una tontera ya que no es la primera vez que me ven con alguna lesión. Pero parece que hoy a todos les dio por darle más importancia. Aun así nadie dice nada hasta que me siento al lado de Delly.

\- ¡Dios mío Peeta! ¿Qué te paso? – me acaricia mi mejilla en un gesto de consuelo, me pregunto hasta qué punto es genuina.

\- ¿acaso no sabes? Hablaste con mi mamá ¿cierto? – sé que la he pillado, ya que corre la vista hacia los ventanales - ¡Háblame a la cara Delly!

\- Lo siento – inspira como invocando fuerza y clava sus lindos ojos azules inundadas de lágrimas en mi ojos. Me recrimino por ser tan duro - ¡Lo siento Peeta! Ayer hable con mis padres, están preocupados. Pronto terminaremos la escuela ¿y que hare luego?

\- Ese es tu problema.

\- Peeta nuestros padres esperan…

\- ¡Basta! – la callo con mi grito, todos se giran a vernos, incluso veo que ha llegado Katniss y también me mira con preocupación ¿preocupación? Sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme esa loca idea, todos vuelven a sus conversaciones y cuando noto que hemos dejado de ser el centro de atención, suspiro derrotado – Delly, lo que mi madre y tú no quieren entender es que lo que menos quiero es cambiar, no quiero convertirme en alguien que no soy.

\- ¿Qué no eres Peeta Mellark? – me pregunta Delly desafiante.

\- Definitivamente no soy rico, ni importante, no me siento alguien de una clase superior – suspiro al ver la confusión en el rostro de Delly – a pesar de todo somos de aquí, del 12 ¿Qué somos para alguien del Capitolio? Nada, polvo en el viento. Incluso el comerciante más próspero del Distrito podría enviar a sus hijos a Los Juegos del Hambre. Si no fuera por el oficio que me enseño mi padre, estaría en la mina picando carbón. No me siento más bendecido que el resto. Tengo un padre negligente, una madre violenta, hermanos descariñados ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tu Delly? ¿Amor?

\- Con el tiempo podríamos llegar a amarnos Peeta – me responde firme Delly.

\- Yo no – miro hacia donde esta Katniss, tiene su cabeza apoyada en su mano, está viendo por la ventana que da al bosque, suspiro derrotado porque no quiero reconocerle esto a Delly – yo… estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Delly se levanta de golpe, haciendo que la silla se arrastre por el suelo hasta caer, sin darle importancia a la mirada de todos sale corriendo de la sala.

Después de eso Delly no volvió a dirigirme ni siquiera una mirada durante todo el día. La escuela fue más de lo mismo, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dije ¿fui muy duro? Quizás. Pero necesitaba que entendiera que hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer, por más que nuestros padres crean lo contrario.

Durante la tarde en la panadería, solo me dedique a un pastel de novios que encargaron los padres de la novia, dueños de la carnicería del Distrito. Ellos pueden permitírselo aunque la mayoría de las personas aquí no pueden permitirse su carne. Me estoy llenando de amargura, a pesar de que hornear siempre me ha subido el ánimo.

Vi a Katniss llegar junto Cristian y me convencí de que no era ideas mía de que ella me ha mirado durante todo el día, la mancha morada de mi rostro debe parecerle grotesca, sus ojos grises llenos de desaprobación me hunden más en mi miserable humor. Se me pasa la tarde en mis desdichados pensamientos, agotado con toda la situación, hoy más que nunca siento rabia contra mis padres, ese sentimiento me enferma y me asusta.

\- Hijos – llama mi padre desde la puerta, los tres levantamos la mirada de nuestro trabajo – llego la hora.

Lo que me faltaba para rematar este día, hoy es el desfile de tributos y tenemos por obligación, detener el trabajo e ir a la plaza a ver por las pantallas gigantes como los del Capitolio celebran el inicio de una nueva matanza. Desato mi mandil para colgarlo en el perchero al lado de la puerta, camino hacia la tienda donde Katniss y mi papá cierran las persianas para ir a la plaza, ella también debe ir. Cuando todos están listos salimos de la panadería, que queda en la misma plaza, así que solo debemos caminar unos metros para posicionarnos frente a las pantallas. Agentes de la plaza con las armas desenfundadas, nos apuntan a las cabezas, listas para reaccionar frente a cualquier desorden. Veo que Katniss y Cristian se ganan juntos en una banca aunque veo en sus rostros que sus ánimos no son los mejores. Todos sienten desazón durante la temporada de Los Juegos.

Al atardecer, cuando el degrade de colores se esparce por los cielos, empieza la transición. Es perturbador ver cómo puede convivir uno de los espectáculos más hermosos de la naturaleza con uno de los espectáculos más horrendos del hombre. Me propongo contemplar el primero, pero me es imposible no captar detalles de nuestros tributos.

Se ven impresionantes con unos trajes de fuego que parece real, aunque supongo que no lo es ya que no sufren ningún daño. El público del Capitolio se vuelve loco con el efecto, vitorean sus nombres y le lanzas flores por donde pasa su carruaje. Todos aquí en la plaza están asombrados también, ya que es la primera vez que nuestros tributos no salen caracterizados como insulsos mineros, se siente un cierto orgullo. El joven le da la mano a la pequeña de 14 años y ambos alzan las manos unidas saludando al público, se presentan como un equipo, aliados. Al finalizar el desfile todos en la plaza aplauden, me incluyo, aunque sé que todos nos sentimos un poco culpables por aplaudir.

Poco a poco la plaza se va vaciando, yo rodeo la panadería para entrar por atrás, busco en el despacho de mi padre mi block de dibujo y junto a un carbón que le he ido sacando punta me siento en el porche a dibujar. Frente a mi está el árbol, donde años atrás Katniss se derrumbó de agotamiento y hambre. Mi mano comienza a moverse sola, trazando oscuras líneas de carbón, plasmo el paisaje que hay ante mí con solo un agregado. Empiezo a dibujar a Katniss arrodillada contra el árbol, empapada y delgada. El carbón crea una imagen oscura llena de tristeza, igual a como me siento hoy.

\- Dibujas muy bonito – llego a saltar al escuchar la voz de Katniss, ella está de pie detrás de mí, llego tan silenciosa que no alcance a esconder el dibujo. Se ve un poco avergonzada porque la sorprendí viendo a hurtadillas.

\- Es solo un pasatiempo – ella se sienta a mi lado, ambos nos quedamos viendo el dibujo, sé que nunca olvidare ese momento. De seguro ella tampoco. Katniss suspira como tomando impulso para hablar.

\- Soy mala para las palabras joven Mellark …

\- Peeta. Dime Peeta – le aclaro enseguida.

\- Peeta – ella prueba mi nombre – No existen palabras para explicar lo agradecida que estoy por lo que hiciste ese día. No solo salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia. También me diste esperanza de poder salir adelante. Me cuesta verte el rostro ahora porque es como recordar lo que tuviste que sufrir esa vez por mi culpa. Sé que esto tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora te lo digo. Gracias y lo siento – ella toma fuerte mi mano, siento su calor como si a través de su gesto podría sentir la intensidad que sus palabras no pueden trasmitir – le pedí a mi hermana esta crema, sirve para golpes e inflamaciones – me muestra un pote de contenido verdoso – solo tienes que aplicártela tres veces al día.

Y sin pedirme permiso ni nada, se arrodilla frente a mí. Abre el pote y un rico olor a menta sale de él. Saca un poco de su contenido y con sus dedos esparce la crema por mi ojo. Estoy mudo, inmóvil por su gesto tan familiar e íntimo, no puedo evitar gemir de dolor donde hace precisión en mi carne lastimada, ella se da cuenta y su toque se hace aún más cálido y delicado. Se ve concentrada, tratando toda el área con una precisión clínica, mi corazón late desbocado. Al terminar sus ojos grises coinciden con mis ojos, veo que están llenos de lágrimas, pero no hay tristeza en ellos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta, veo que su pecho se mueve rápido, de seguro esta tan nerviosa como yo. Es preciosa. Me acerco a ella un centímetro más y eso rompe el hechizo.

\- ¿Estás bien Peeta? – Vuelve a extender su mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Me muerdo la boca para no romper a llorar.

\- Ahora si – me sonríe con una genuina y amplia sonrisa, que pocas veces le he visto, acaricia mi rostro una última vez y luego retira su mano.

\- ¡Buenas noches Peeta! – me sonríe recomponiéndose, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla me grita sin mirar atrás – recuerda, son tres veces al día – y se va.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Les pido perdón por el retraso, pero estuve muy resfriada, acá en Concepción ha llegado a haber temperaturas bajo cero y sucumbí a una gripe.**

**Esta historia me reconforta, comparada a la crueldad de Trata de Blanca (mi otra historia, para que pasen a leerla) espero que poco a poco veamos una amistad entre Peeta y Katniss. **

**Por favor, si les gusta a historia, marquen favoritos. Tienen alguna opinión, queja, recomendación o critica, déjenme un comentario. Cualquier otro tema siempre me puede enviar un MP. Ustedes me ayudan a ser mejor.**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien. Disfruten de un nuevo cap :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Gale_

Me pasé la noche en vela, pensando cada palabra, cada pausa, cada idea de lo que tengo que conversar con Katniss. He dejado que pase el tiempo, que nuestra relación madure, que nuestra amistad se consolide. Pero ella ya va a terminar el colegio y yo termine mi capacitación para entrar a trabajar de lleno en la mina. Es hora de dar el paso para poder estar juntos.

Camino por las calles desiertas del Distrito hacia la valla, siento como se acerca el invierno, cada vez el viento es más helado. Voy tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que no escucho sus pasos hasta que me grita.

\- ¡Gale! – Katniss corre hacia mí, veo como su trenza se mese de lado a lado y cuando llega a mi lado me abraza. Me siento honrado ya que sé que ella no tiene esos gestos con todo el mundo.

\- ¡Buenos días Katniss! ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Más o menos, pase un poco de frio – veo como sus mejillas y su nariz combinan de rojo por el frio – tratare de comprarme una manta o lana para que mi madre la teja.

\- Sale más a cuenta comprar la manta hecha, tejerla es mucho trabajo y se necesita mucha lana – le comento.

Empezamos a caminar, conversando de nuestras familias que son nuestra mayor preocupación y responsabilidad. Esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de ella, desde tan pequeña ha luchado por ellas. Me veo reflejado en Katniss. Ahora que ya no está enojada conmigo, puedo volver a disfrutar de su compañía y de esas hermosas sonrisas que de seguro solo son mías. Katniss se detiene de pronto, me hace un gesto para que me detenga también. Solo escucho el viento y los pájaros en esta madrugada, pero ella parece haber captado algo más.

\- La valla – me susurra Katniss – ¡está apagada! – me acerco más para poder escuchar el zumbido característico de la electricidad, pero nada.

\- Espera – la detengo antes de que toque el alambre, tomo un palo y lo tiro, pero solo se escuchó el golpe, no estuvo acompañado de ningún chasquido.

\- ¿crees que tengamos tiempo de ir y volver? - me pregunta ella esperanzada.

\- Creo que si – y veo como su sonrisa ilumina la mañana, es como si impulsara al sol de salir al infinito cielo.

Cruzo a valla sin darle mucha vuelta, gracias a Dios no pasó nada. Ayude a Katniss a cruzar y corrimos hacia el árbol donde guardamos nuestros arcos. El tiempo parece que nunca pasara por el bosque, como si fuera ayer que estuviéramos aquí y no hace un mes. Mis pulmones se llenan del frio oxígeno y mis músculos arden por la falta de ejercicio. Me siento vivo, completo, ágil. Siento que vuelvo a tener el control en mis manos, el pan de cada día me lo da el bosque y hoy no tendré miedo de tener la mesa vacía. Encontramos nuestras armas, un poco húmedas pero intactas. Katniss se cruza el carcaj y saca una flecha para tenerla preparada por cualquier cosa. Se ve grande, fuerte, peligrosa. Tan salvajemente bella que me cuesta no desviar mi mente a mis deseos mas ocultos. Mi cuerpo me recuerda lo mucho que la necesito en todos los sentidos.

Encontramos nuestra línea de trampas absolutamente arruinada, animales carroñeros aprovecharon las presas y las que no, están podridas por el paso del tiempo. Demoramos un buen rato en limpiarlas y volverlas a instalar. Espero que mañana podamos encontrar buenas presas. Caminamos medio kilómetro hasta encontrar nuestro arbusto de moras que como no ha sido molestado en un mes, esta rebosante de frutos maduros. Nos damos el gusto de comer hasta que nuestras bocas quedan rojas. Katniss me muestra su lengua y yo la mía y ambos nos reímos como niños.

\- Silencio – Katniss susurra y mira hacia los arboles concentrada. Como si su mano tuviera propia conciencia de sus movimientos toma una flecha y la posiciona en el arco, ella tensa la cuerda y sin más preámbulos tira la flecha que se pierde entre las ramas, segundo después cae una ardilla.

\- ¡Impresionante! – nunca podre dejar de admirar su destreza.

\- Lo sé – se ríe con suficiencia aunque sé que me está molestando. Ella nunca ha sido una creída.

Seguimos caminando y Katniss pone a funcionar su arco mientras yo recolecto tantas moras como caigan en mi bolsa. El resultado final fue cuatro ardillas y calculo medio kilo de frutos.

\- ¿entiendes lo que esto significa? – le pregunto extasiado de felicidad.

\- No debemos precipitarnos, podría haber sido solo una falla de hoy.

\- Mañana volveremos a ver – ella sonríe, me aventuro a decir lo que pienso – así podrías dejar la Panadería.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Vamos Katniss! con la caza todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- No puedo irme de la panadería ¡es un buen trabajo! – sé que me equivoque al decirlo tan de golpe, está enojada ya que sube un poco el tono de su voz- ¿y si vuelven a electrificar la reja? No digo mañana sino en un mes más o en seis meses más. No tendré caza ni trabajo ¿Qué hare?

\- Yo te protegeré – le respondo firme. Katniss resopla frustrada.

\- No puedo dejar la panadería ¡es algo estable!

\- ¡La caza siempre nos ha dado que comer! – me empiezo a cabrear yo también, como no va a entender que no quiero que los patrones abusen de ella.

\- ¡Basta! – grita, su cara esta roja por la furia - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que trabaje? ¡sabes que no puedo soportar ir a la mina! – me empuja aunque no logra moverme ni un centímetro – así que te exijo, amigo mío, que dejes de estar enojado, te obligues a sonreír y apóyame. O si no piérdete de mí vista – se cruza su arco al hombro – mejor nos vamos. Debo ir a la escuela.

Y nuestro día de caza queda hasta ahí, todo el buen momento que estábamos pasando se fue a la basura. Repaso una vez más la línea de trampas mientras que Katniss cubre su arco y cajal con el cuero y lo guarda en su escondite. Corremos al límite del Distrito y para nuestro alivio aun esta desactivada la alambrada. Ella solo sigue el camino y ni siquiera se digna a mirarme a la cara, suspira de vez en cuando. De seguro su enojo es grande.

\- ¿te quedarás alguna ardilla? – me pregunta mientras caminamos por la pradera.

\- Con dos, quiero que mi madre prepare su estofado - me pregunto si debería invitarla o no – vamos donde el Alcalde a venderle las moras – ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Ella camina por las grisáceas calles de La Veta, se ha soltado su cabello que baila al viento y a su ritmo de caminar. Se detiene en una llave de agua para lavarse las manos y la cara. Se ve preciosa, salvaje, llena de vida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa el sudor y el polvo? – le pregunto divertido, aunque ella no se lo toma con humor.

\- Desde que el panadero es mi patrón. Le iré a vender las ardillas a él.

Eso termina de echar mi ánimo al suelo. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa del alcalde, él se muestra entusiasmado al ver la cantidad de moras y nos paga por todas ellas, Katniss y Magde se saludan afectuosas. Aun me cuesta creer que ellas sean más cercanas a pesar de la diferencia de posición. Luego caminamos a la panadería, nos acercamos por la puerta trasera para evitar a la señora Mellark y Katniss llama a la puerta. Uno de los hijos, Daniel parece que se llama, abre la puerta.

\- Katniss ¿Cómo estás? – veo que la estudia de pies a cabeza y sonríe.

\- Hola ¿está el patrón? – tengo que morderme la lengua para no reírme en la cara de ese imbécil. Esperamos un momento, veo como Katniss se meces sobre sus pies y cuando me pilla mirándola ella me guiñe un ojo, de seguro quiere que no peleemos más. Casi me voy sobre ella.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Cómo estás? – saluda el panadero con su amabilidad de siempre.

\- ¡Buenos días patrón! Mire lo que traje – Katniss saca las ardillas de saco y los ojos del anciano brillan de felicidad, es curioso porque su sonrisa abarca todo su rostro.

\- Hace poco vino tu hermana a dejar queso y leche, ahora tú me traes ardillas ¿Qué haría sin las hermanas Everdeen? – ambos se ríen y noto que Katniss se siente cómoda con el - ¿Qué necesitas chica?

\- Dinero. Por favor – el panadero le vuelve a dedicar una de sus grandes sonrisas y se va con sus ardillas. Ambos nos ponemos a esperar cuando aparece Cristian.

\- Buenos días Cristian ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Katniss.

\- Hola chica. Hoy llego la harina a la estación así que vine a ganarme algo extra ya que Peeta… - deja la frase suspendida y me siento un poco perdido en su conversación, Katniss solo asiente.

Cristian y yo fuimos compañeros en la escuela, aunque él no siguió perfeccionándose para la mina ya que padece de una molesta asma que lo imposibilita. Es un tipo excelente, me prometió que le echaría un ojo a Katniss y por lo que vi la otra noche se han llevado bien de inmediato. Nos pusimos a conversar de nuestras familias cuando veo que el más joven de los Mellark ha salido a saludar a Katniss, pongo atención en su conversación.

\- Hola Katniss

\- Peeta ¿Cómo estás? – casi me caigo al ver como ella extiende su mano y acaricia la mejilla del chico, él sonríe embobado.

\- Mucho mejor gracias a ti – ambos se quedan mirando por unos segundos, veo que Katniss no desvía su mirada ni se intimida ante él – te tengo un regalo en agradecimiento por la crema – él le extiende un paquetito y Katniss lo recibe dudosa – vamos guárdalo rápido – ella lo guarda en su morral

El panadero vuelve a aparecer y mira a su hijo, luego a Katniss y por ultimo sonríe, como si supiera un secreto y se rieran en nuestras caras porque nosotros no sabemos nada. Le pasa el dinero a Katniss y conversan un rato.

\- No sabía que Katniss y Peeta eran tan cercanos – le comento a Cristian, él se ríe.

\- Vamos hombre, son compañeros en la escuela ¿Qué tiene de raro?

\- Supongo que nada – en ese momento veo a Peeta dar media vuelta para entrar a la panadería, ahora veo su mejilla morada verdosas y su parpado inflado y cerrado.

\- La patrona es una mujer de temer – me comenta Cristian a modo de explicación – creo que Katniss le dio una crema para ese moretón. Tiene el espíritu de sanadora como el resto de su familia.

Y ante eso no tengo nada más que decir, sé que es verdad. Katniss es una persona compasiva y bondadosa aunque su genio sea terrible. No me cuesta imaginarme que ella se haya compadecido de la situación del hijo del panadero, pero lo que no puedo entender es ese gesto cariñoso que tuvo al acariciarle la mejilla. Katniss es muy reacia al tacto, es igual a un gato arisco. Por eso a pesar de que entiendo el contexto, no puedo evitar sentirme molesto por ese toque.

Al fin Katniss se despide de todos y caminamos hacia la escuela, ella parece haberse olvidado un poco de nuestra discusión aunque aún siento la tensión entre nosotros. Yo no me atrevo a preguntarle por lo que acaba de pasar porque de seguro eso la hará enojarse mucho más. Al final nada salió como quería y mi noche en vela ha sido por nada, estoy tan lejos de ella como ayer, quizás incluso como al principio de nuestros años juntos. No puedo sentirme más frustrado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunta ella genuinamente preocupada, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no note que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela.

\- ¿nos vemos más tarde? – le pregunto desesperado por tener una nueva oportunidad para conversar con ella.

\- Claro – y me sonríe, ese detalle me hace creer que todo va a estar bien, que Katniss y yo podremos entendernos y estar juntos al fin.

\- ¿te puedo pasar a buscar a la panadería?

\- Bueno – vuelve a sonreírme – salgo a las ocho.

Mientras veo como ella recorre el patio exterior para entrar al gris edificio, alguien me tapa los ojos por atrás.

\- ¿Quién soy? – su voz cálida y melosa, sus manos suaves y calidad. Sé muy bien quién es.

\- Jimena– la hija del carnicero, ella me destapa los ojos me doy vuelta y ella se me cuelga del cuello, me sonríe y sus inmensos ojos verdes me miran con lujuria.

\- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta mañana? – se acerca tanto que puedo sentir la curva de sus pechos en mi torso.

\- Tengo que hacer algo – ella me mira decepcionada – algo que tiene que ver contigo – eso la vuelve a hacer sonreír, sin más preámbulo caminamos unas calles hasta un lugar donde por un poco de dinero nos dan una habitación.

_POV Prim_

Toco la puerta de los Hawthorne mientras mantengo el peso del balde con leche. Luego de esperar un momento me decido por dar la vuelta he ir a ver por la puerta trasera. Una pequeña cerca delimita el patio donde Helena cuelga la ropa a secar. Cruzo la puerta y de inmediato veo a la madre de Rory de rodillas estrujando una prenda para colgarla.

\- ¡Buenos días Hazelle!

\- ¡Prim preciosa! – ella se levanta para darme un beso en cada mejilla, sonríe feliz al ver que traigo leche – pasa a la cocina linda.

Ella detiene un poco su labor y me ayuda con la leche. Saca un poco en un lechero para ponerla a hervir. La cocina es mucho más grande que a mía, para contener a una familia más numerosa, el hogar esta prendido y produce una agradable sensación de comodidad y relajo. La pequeña hermana de Rory está sentada en la mesa terminando su desayuno.

\- Hola Posy – la beso en la mejilla y ella ríe con su boca llena de cereal que nos dan por las Teselas - ¿Dónde está Rory?

\- Oh debe estar cortando leña con el vecino. Ya llegara.

Lo que no sabe Helena es que yo ya pase a preguntar y no estaba ahí. Me preocupo, lo cual es completamente ilógico ya que sé que Rory puede cuidarse solo. Helena toma la ropa blanca y planchada que estaba sobre la mesa y las guarda en su canasta. Posy termina su leche y se pone a ayudar a su madre.

\- ¿Puedo esperar a Rory aquí?

\- Claro querida – ella toma el lechero hirviendo y me sirve una taza – ya debe estar por aparecer. Tomate esto, ya están helando las mañanas.

Sin más ellas se van, me acurruco cerca del hogar con mi taza humeando de calor, me siento cada vez más relajada y tibia, dejándome llevar por el relajo y el estómago lleno. Unas pisadas que vienen del ático me sacan de mi estado de trance.

\- ¿Quién es? – mi voz sale apagada y temblando, cada vez que me enfrento a un peligro el terror se apodera de mi congelándome.

Tome un candelabro de bronce, lo suficientemente duro para pegarle a alguien y dejarlo inconsciente. Subí por la escalera lentamente, tratando de que las tablas no crujieran bajo mi peso. Asomo mi cabeza por la abertura y lo veo.

Rory está dándome la espalda completamente desnuda. Gotas de agua caen por su ancha espalda, recién debe de haberse tomado un baño. Gime con una voz gutural y veo sus hombros moverse al compás de sus brazos. Se está masturbando.

\- ¡Oh Prim! – gime el, mis mejillas arden, mis piernas flaquean y me cuesta tragar. Saber que soy el objeto de sus fantasías me hace sentir poderosa y deseada.

Veo como se tensan sus músculos de la espalda y el cuello cada vez que se tensa por una oleada de deseo, los movimientos de sus manos son cada vez más erráticos demostrando que está a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Miles de travesuras se me ocurren al instante y lo que más claro tengo es que no quiero que él se corra sin mí.

\- ¡Rory! – exclamo entre indignada e impactada, me debo morder al lengua para no reír - ¿pero qué haces?

\- ¡Prim! – da dos pasos hacia tras mientras que busca algo con que taparse. Encuentra una manta encima de la cama. Ahora sí que estoy a punto de explotar en carcajadas – no es lo que parece – trata de explicarme, le tiembla la voz.

\- Sé muy bien lo que estabas haciendo – termino de subir la escalera y me acerco a él, con cada paso que doy él se aleja un poco – aunque creo que sería mejor que lo hiciera yo.

Rory termina de retroceder cuando topa con la pared, le quito la manta para ver su cuerpo una vez más, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración errática, su miembro se alza ante mi ansioso de que lo acaricie. Alzo mi mano y recorro su pecho con mis dedos, acariciando sus risos oscuros hasta hacerle unas cosquillas sobre su abdomen. Su cabello me mojaba la mejilla. El me beso la oreja, luego la mejilla, un ojo, la nariz, la comisura de mis labios, mis labios en sí.

El deseo fue implacable, con dos tirones me arranco la blusa y la falda, me empujo hasta su cama y cayó encima de mí. Sin separar nuestros labios el me aparto mis bragas lo suficiente para poder fundirse en mi interior. Fue intenso, arrebatador, sentía la presión que hacia dentro de mí cada vez que me penetraba, sus brazos tensos por el esfuerzo, su mandíbula apretada, sus gemidos roncos por el placer.

\- Te amo Rory – gemí en el borde del abismo.

\- ¡Oh Prim eres exquisita! – y caemos, juntos, abrazados, entre mordiscos, arañazos y besos. Y fue increíble.

\- Te amo Prim – me acaricia el rostro, no sale de mi interior y me tapa con su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tanta intimidad con alguien.

\- Tenemos que vestirnos antes de que llegue tu madre – le hago más cosquillas para que se levante.

\- Es verdad ¡vamos! – por fin sale de mí, arrancándome un último gemido – vamos golosa, te acompañare a la escuela.

Mientras nos vestíamos me pregunto qué paso con la antigua Prim, la inocente y pequeña Prim. Aunque Rory me hacía llegar al cielo y sé que me ama, no podía dejar de sentir un temor por lo que vendría, sentía que ayer cuando le entregue mi virginidad y mi alma, había tomado un camino sin retorno.

* * *

**Qué tal? Bueno antes que todo quiero pedirle perdón por todo este tiempo que estuve desaparecida, pero la verdad es que lo único que he escrito estas semanas ha sido mi proyecto de tesis ¡pero ya lo termine! Wiii. Ahora a ponerme al día con las historias y disfrutar con la familia de las fiestas patrias. Saludos a todos los Chilenos y Chilenas, a bailar hartas cuecas y tomar harto terremoto tiqui tiqui ti!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Saludos**

**Iris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien. Disfruten de un nuevo cap :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Peeta_

Mientras me acerco a la escuela distingo a dos siluetas en la entrada, son Katniss y Gale, se despiden ya que Katniss entra a la escuela y Gale se encuentra con Jimena y ambos se van juntos, quizás los rumores son ciertos, lo cual no sería nada de malo. Mi rostro está mucho mejor, gracias a la crema la hinchazón ha bajado bastante aunque el área ahora atraviesa la etapa del azul verdoso. Noto que alguien me sigue, al darme vuelta veo a la hermanita de Katniss, Prim.

\- ¡Hola Peeta! ¿me recuerdas?

\- Si claro eres la chica de los quesos – ella ríe de manera encantadora.

\- Si – me toma de un brazo para apartarnos de la muchedumbre que entra por el pasillo – no es por ser copuchenta, pero en la mañana cuando fui a dejar los quesos me di cuenta de la lesión en tu rostro – mi rostro se tensa y eso me causa una puntada de dolor, ella se da cuenta y apoya su mano en mi brazo en un gesto de apoyo, ahora puedo ver lo parecida que son ambas hermanas – ¿sabes? Puedo prepararte una crema que te puede ayudar con la inflamación. Te la puedo mandar con Katniss en la tarde si tú quieres.

\- ¡Oh muchas gracias! Pero la verdad es que Katniss ya me paso una crema que me ha servido mucho, de hecho la hinchazón ha bajado bastante desde ayer – el hecho de que ella me ofreciera ayuda de la nada me emociona.

\- Así que para ti era la crema – murmura sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No nada – dice rápidamente, la campana de la escuela suena – Bueno me tengo que ir. Buen día Peeta y recuerda que la crema te la tienes que aplicar tres veces al día.

\- Gracias a ti Prim ¡Adiós! - Ambos nos ponemos a correr a nuestras respectivas salas.

Más tarde en el comedor, me siento en la mesa de siempre con la gente de siempre, Delly vuelve a ingeniárselas para terminar sentada a mi lado. Miro hacia la mesa de Katniss, ella está junto a Prim, el hermano de Gale y Magde. En la mesa no veo el regalo que le di, quizás aún no lo ha abierto o quizás lo guarde para comerlo en su casa, me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando descubra lo que es.

\- ¿Peeta? – Delly es quien me habla, me giro hacia ella y la veo jugando nerviosa con un anillo – te quería pedir perdón por mi reacción de ayer, es que me sorprendió mucho lo que me contaste.

\- Delly no te voy a mentir. Mis sentimientos hacia esta otra persona son fuertes y genuinos. Es la principal razón por la que rechazo la idea de nuestras madres.

\- ¿Qué haremos Peeta? – me sigue molestando cuando habla de nosotros pero esta vez no la corrijo.

\- Falta un tiempo antes que terminemos la escuela, tomate este tiempo para pensar en este arreglo. Delly yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga desde siempre, pero si nos casamos y después tú te enamoras de verdad de otro hombre ¿Qué podrás hacer? Estarás atada a mí y eso no es justo. Además yo jamás te podría hacer feliz así que deja de llenarte de sueños que no podrán ser reales – Delly comienza a llorar así que tomo sus manos porque no quiero que crea que estoy en contra de ella, solo estoy en contra de esta estúpida idea – Delly eres joven, bonita y soltera, aprovecha eso, pásala bien y después te darás cuenta que toda esta idea del matrimonio es una locura, somos muy jóvenes aun.

\- Quizás tienes razón. Pero de verdad te quiero a ti – sus lindos ojitos azules me miran anhelantes, yo suspiro.

\- ¿Me quieres a mí o al hijo del panadero? ¿me quieres a mí como persona o a mí como proveedor y protector? – Delly rompe a llorar y se va corriendo del comedor, aun así ella no desmiente mis acusaciones.

Cuando termina el colegio camino decidido hacia la casa de Delly, ya que conversar sobre el tema con mi madre salió tan mal, espero dejarle clara mi opinión a los señores Cartwright para que no hayan más especulaciones sobre nuestra posible relación con Delly. La señora Cartwright está en la tienda, le pido que llame a su marido para poder conversar.

\- Peeta ¿Cómo estás? – el señor Cartwright me da un efusivo apretón de manos.

\- Muy bien gracias. He venido a hablar con ustedes hoy por Delly – ambos se sonríen felices como anticipando buenas noticias – hace un tiempo he sabido las intenciones que tienen ustedes y mis padres de que yo me comprometa con ella en un futuro. He venido a aclarar que eso no va a poder ser, hay muchas razones, pero definitivamente soy muy joven para pensar en compromisos.

\- Vaya esto nos toma por sorpresa – dice el señor Cartwright, las sonrisas han desaparecido de sus caras – nosotros pensábamos que no había ningún problemas, ustedes se llevan muy bien, han sido amigos desde chicos, además tú tienes destreza con los dulces, pensamos que serias un buen sucesor para este negocio.

\- Le entiendo, por eso he querido dejar claras mis intenciones ya que no quiero que después se me acuse de no cumplir un compromiso. Le aseguro que jamás podre comprometerme con su hija de esa manera.

\- Bueno ahora me queda muy claro, aunque no puedo ocultarte que estoy decepcionado, veíamos con esperanza esta unión.

\- No tiene que preocuparse ya que no es su responsabilidad unirme con nadie – le extiendo la mano, ahora él la toma dubitativo - ¡Que tengan una buena tarde señor Cartwright! – y sin esperar respuesta salgo de la tienda.

Al llegar a la tienda veo a Lucia lista para irse, pienso en Katniss que ya debe estar por llegar y de nuevo me pregunto si ya ha abierto el regalo que le di. Una idea loca se me cruza por la cabeza. Antes de que el coraje me abandone, tomo lápiz y papel y escribo una notita que dejo en el cajón que ella ocupa para guardar los vales del subsidio. Me voy de la tienda antes de que me arrepienta y busco a mi padre para contarle mi decisión.

_POV Katniss_

\- ¿Cómo están tus manos? – le pregunto a Cristian mientras ambos nos preparamos en el baño para empezar a trabajar.

\- Mejor. Aunque siento que mi piel esta tirante.

\- Debes moverla y no dejar de colocarte la crema – le comento mientras me coloco una pañoleta para apartar mis mechas rebeldes de mi cara – ya estoy lista ¡que tengas buena tarde!

\- ¡tú igual Katniss! – me grita Cristian saludándome con su mano vendada.

En la tienda esta la señora Mellark, es la primera vez que la veo aquí e inevitablemente me pongo nerviosa, aun así trato de sonar fría y firme cuando la saludo.

\- Buenas tardes patrona.

\- Hola chica – me dice con voz tranquila - ve a buscar una canasta de pan para que puedas empezar a repartirlos.

Sin esperar voy hacia la fábrica, busco una canasta del pan del subsidio. Saludo a Daniel y a Alex, ambos me responden entre risas que sé que son por mí, pero las ignoro. Peeta no está por ninguna parte. Llevo la canasta a la tienda donde ya me esperan tres personas con su vale en mano. La señora esta envolviendo una torta a una clienta y conversan animadas. Rápidamente me lavo las manos y comienzo a entregar el pan, cuando abro el cajón donde guardo los vales lo primero que veo es una notita.

_Katniss: ¿Has visto el regalo? Que tengas un buen turno. P_

Me siento fatal, el paquetito quedo olvidado en mi morral y ahora tengo unas ganas terribles de ir al baño y verlo, pero de seguro la patrona pensara que estoy sacando la vuelta. Me dedico al trabajo esperando que pase rápido el tiempo y poder al fin ver el regalo de Peeta, pero no tuve que esperar tanto. Él entra a la tienda, me dedica una sonrisa que se ve extraña en su cara verde por el golpe y luego se dirige a la señora.

\- Madre. La señora Cartwright ha venido a visitarte – su voz suena apagada, como si luchara para mantenerse bajo control – mi padre me pidió que me quedara en la tienda – la señora se saca su mandil y lo deja colgado en una percha, se va de la tienda sin decir nada.

Veo como él se lava las manos y termina de envolver la torta para que no se estropee. Luego atiende a otro cliente que le pide unas hermosas galletas adornadas con flores. De seguro el perfecto glaciado es obra de Peeta. Cuando por fin la tienda se desocupa me animo a hablar.

\- No – Peeta me mira sin entender – aún no he visto el regalo – le aclaro.

\- ¡Oh! – Peeta trata de esconder la desilusión.

\- La verdad es que se me ha olvidado – después de decirlo me doy cuenta de que suena aun peor – pero… lo tengo en el baño ¿me dejas ir a buscarlo? - suelto una risita de puro nervio - Me muero por saber que es.

Sin esperar su respuesta salgo corriendo de la tienda, porque sé que mi cara debe estar roja de vergüenza. Llego al baño, saco el paquetito envuelto en papel marrón y con una pequeña cintita de cáñamo. Es redondo ¿una pelotita? Cae en mi mano. Vuelvo a la tienda ya que quiero abrir el regalo con él y agradecerle el gesto. Cuando vuelvo él está terminando de atender a un cliente mientras que a mí se me acumulo gente en la fila del subsidio. Vuelvo a trabajar rápido mientras el regalito queda en el mesón. Cuando Peeta termina va a mi lado y me ayuda, ambos trabajando rápido y en silencio, ambos deseando que la gente se vaya rápido. Luego de un rato el movimiento de clientes baja, así que tomo el paquetito y lo desenvuelvo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Peeta ríe nervioso por mi reacción, al abrir el papel veo una linda y madura naranja que solo Dios sabe de dónde la saco Peeta – Pero Peeta esto es mucho – rio nerviosa de la emoción.

\- ¡Para nada! – dice el tratando de quitarle importancia – anda, cómetela.

Con mi uña raspo la cascara y luego la huelo, para captar su esencia dulce y picante. Empiezo a pelarla con nerviosismo porque hermosos recuerdos se vienen a mi mente, de la fiesta de año nuevo donde compartimos una naranja en mi familia, mi padre aún estaba con nosotras, mi padre. Parto la naranja en dos y le doy una mitad a Peeta.

\- Toma.

\- No Katniss es tuya - el rechaza la mitad evitando tocar mis manos – es completamente tuya.

\- Vamos Peeta ¡Por favor! – de mala gana él toma su mitad, yo saco dos dientes de mi mitad y la como. Es tan dulce y fresca que me dan ganas de llorar – oh Peeta esto es tan rico. ¡Pero esto debió costarte carísimo! No se compara con la crema que hago con plantas que pillo por ahí – Peeta ríe mientras saca un diente de la mitad de su naranja y se la come, yo también aprovecho para comer la mía.

\- Entonces tendrás que asegurarte de que no me falte esas cremas en toda mi vida – me contesta riendo.

Más clientes llegan a la tienda así que ambos debemos volver a nuestros puestos, de reojo veo como él saca otro diente de naranja para comer mientras envuelve unos dulces, se da cuenta que lo miro y él sonríe feliz y ahora esa sonrisa no se ve rara en su cara verde. Es una sonrisa feliz, plena, disfrutando de este pequeño momento como si fuera un regalo de la vida. Yo también lo siento así.

Ya a media tarde veo como la plaza se va llenando de gente, hoy son las entrevistas a los tributos de los Juegos. Es transmisión obligatoria así que la tienda se cerrara más temprano. Peeta y yo empezamos a limpiar y ordenar todo cuando de repente lo veo agacharse tras el mostrador.

\- ¡Por favor Katniss dile que no estoy! – no entendía nada hasta que escucho la campanilla de la puerta y a Delly cruzándola.

\- ¡Hola Katniss! ¿Cómo estás? – me saluda con su entusiasmo exacerbado de siempre.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué necesita? – le respondo con mi discurso habitual de vendedora.

\- ¿se encontrara Peeta por ahí? – ¡ah! Ahora lo entiendo todo.

\- No lo he visto en toda la tarde – de reojo veo como Peeta se encoge más en su escondite.

\- ¿sabes dónde está? – solo niego con la cabeza - ¿pero cómo no vas a saber?

\- Delly a mí no me da explicaciones de a dónde van o que hacen. Solo puedo asegurarte que desde que llegue no lo he visto.

\- Bueno gracias – no se molesta en ocultar su decepción – si lo vez ¿le puede decir que lo ando buscando?

\- ¡Claro! – ella se despide con la mano y sale de la tienda.

Peeta se queda escondido un momento más, como asegurándose de que ella no vuelva y lo descubra, luego suspira y se levanta, como si se hubiera salvado de una ejecución.

\- Joven Mellark, Delly me pidió que le dijera que lo anda buscando – le digo para molestarlo.

\- Gracias Katniss – vuelve a reír – me has salvado de una grande.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- A nuestras madres se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que después de la escuela seamos novios y que todo termine en matrimonio – Peeta vuelve a tomar la escoba, es la primera vez que lo veo realmente incomodo – hoy deje claro que eso no pasara.

\- ¡wow! ¿matrimonio? Eso es algo muy grande – es sabido que entre los comerciantes realizan estos tratos como si fueran negocios. La gente de La Veta es más sencilla y nunca nos obligarían en algo tan personal - ¿de verdad te pueden obligar?

\- Mi madre piensa que si – hace un gesto indicando su lesión en el rostro. Así que fue por eso la pelea. Siento una renovada indignación.

\- ¡no debes dejar que te pasen a llevar!

\- Tranquila Katniss – vuelve a sonreír para tranquilizarme – eso es lo que planeo.

Me quedan 4 dientes de mi mitad de naranja. Tomo un papel para envolverla y llevársela a mamá y a Prim. De seguro estarán felices.

\- ¿Qué pasa no te gusto la naranja? – me pregunta Peeta preocupado y un poco colorado.

\- ¡estás loco! ¡me encanto! – no recuerdo hace cuanto no pasaba toda una tarde sonriendo – pero me gustaría llevarle esto a mi mamá y a Prim.

\- ¡oh! – Peeta se acerca a mi lado y apunta hacia la vitrina – mira Katniss …

\- ¿Qué…? – pero antes de terminar la pregunta Peeta me mete un trozo de naranja en la boca, instintivamente la cierro y trato de tragar, él se ríe a carcajadas - ¿pero qué…?

\- ¡vamos Katniss! es tu regalo. Llévate ese pedacito a tu familia, pero por favor acepta mi mitad – tomo su mano que sujeta el ultimo diente y la dirijo a mi boca para que el mismo me de la fruta. Gotitas de jugo caen por la comisura de mis labios y veo como los ojos de Peeta se dilatan y se mueven incomodos. Ahí es donde me doy cuenta que quizás el gesto fue muy íntimo, así que suelto su mano.

Una extraña sensación inunda mi pecho, no quería que esta tarde terminara. Me sentía cómoda conversando y riendo con Peeta. El también parecía estar cómodo ya que me conto su problema del compromiso con Delly. La verdad es que hace mucho que no me reía tanto y la pasaba tan bien. Definitivamente no quería dejar de conversar con Peeta, pero el tiempo jamás se detiene, incluso parece avanzar más rápido.

\- ¡Estamos listos Katniss! ve a arreglarte no más porque ya va a empezar la transmisión obligatoria – me ordena Peeta.

\- ¿tú también iras a la plaza! – le pregunto.

\- ¡Claro! Es "obligatoria" – empiezo a ordenar las palabras en mi mente para no terminar este momento cuando escucho la campanita de la puerta.

\- ¡Katniss! – Gale entra a la tienda, se me había olvidado por completo que me vendría a buscar, tuve que esforzarme para ocultar mi decepción, lo cual es una locura ya que siempre me ha gustado la compañía de mi amigo - ¿ya terminaste? – me pregunta.

\- ¡sí! Voy a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo – me giro hacia donde esta Peeta – nos vemos mañana patrón.

\- Nos vemos mañana – me dice resignado.

\- No te preocupes Peeta. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí – toco su mejilla verdosa con cuidado para no causarle dolor – gracias por todo.

Tomo el paquetito con lo que queda de naranja y la guardo en mi cartera. Lo único que quiero ahora es que pase rápido la noche y la mañana para poder volver aquí.

* * *

**Ven? Antes de lo que esperaban le traigo este nuevo cap, donde por fin ellos dos pueden empezar a conversar más y conocerse. Me gustaría que esta relación se cocinara a fuego lento. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Ya saben cualquier cosita a los comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien. Disfruten de un nuevo cap :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Prim_

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, aquí estoy sobre la mesa de mi cocina, con la falda subida hasta mi cintura mientras Rory me penetra con fuerza, su cuello se tensa en cada estocada, sus brazos me sujetan fuerte por la cintura, el reclama mi cuerpo como suyo en cada estoca hasta que ambos alcanzamos el climas entre jadeos y gritos de placer.

La intimidad es algo tan nuevo, la conexión es profunda, pero a la vez siento que ahora ya casi no hablamos, no compartimos nada más que el sexo y eso me preocupa. Estamos aquí extasiados sin importarnos que mi mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento o que en quince minutos debemos estar en la plaza para ver la transmisión obligatoria de la entrevista a los tributos.

\- Rory. Debemos vestirnos.

\- No – se queja el – una vez más mi amor.

\- No podemos – lo empujo fuerte para que salga sobre mí – tenemos que llegar a la plaza.

El gruñe frustrado, pero se levanta. Ambos empezamos a vestirnos en silencio y puedo notar la tensión entre nosotros, aunque no haya ningún problema. Mi madre llega justo cuando ya estábamos arreglados, vino a dejar su delantal y su botiquín, le lanzo una mirada a Rory, pero él la evita. También es culpa mía, el acto es de a dos. No sé porque me siento que estamos haciendo las cosas mal, muy mal.

Los tres partimos hacia la plaza, pienso que esta es la primera vez que estamos fuera de una habitación desde que empezamos a hacer el amor. Quizás Rory nota que estoy desganada así que camina a mi lado pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros. Su calor y su olor me inundan y me dan una extraña sensación de seguridad, de que ambos estamos bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Prim? – me susurra para que mi madre no nos escuche.

\- Estoy cansada – él me sonríe, trato de corresponder a su gesto.

Cuando llegamos la plaza ya parece un hormiguero, Rory ve a Katniss y a Gale en una banca, nos instalamos todos en ella.

\- Patito ¿Cómo estás? – Katniss me abraza.

\- Un poco cansada ¿y tú?

\- Bien – ella sonríe sola, como acordándose de una travesura.

\- Parece que muy bien – le pregunto burlona. Katniss se queda mirando un punto fijo, sigo su dirección hasta que veo al panadero saliendo de su tienda junto a sus tres hijos - ¿Cuál de los tres?

\- ¿Qué? – mi hermana vuelve a mirarme a mí.

\- ¿Qué a cuál de los tres estas mirando?

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- Creo que ya se cual. Sé que le diste a Peeta la crema para su golpe.

Katniss no lo niega, lo que es casi como un sí, vuelve a mirar hacia donde está ubicada la familia Mellark, Peeta da vuelta de golpe, como si estuviéramos detrás de él y no a varios metros, sintió la presencia de Katniss. Con una dulce sonrisa él nos saluda, ambas la saludamos de vuelta, aunque me siento un poco tonta. De seguro él ni reparo en mí.

\- Te tengo un regalo – me dice Katniss, busca en su morral hasta sacar una paquetito de servilleta. Lo abro para descubrir 5 dientes de naranja.

\- ¿pero cómo…?

\- Peeta me la dio – saco un par de dientes y me deleito con su dulzura y acidez. ¿pero porque él le daría algo tan valioso? ¿Querrá ganarse a mi hermana para algo más?

\- Katniss, deberías tener cuidado. Quizás sus intenciones no son buenas.

\- ¡oh Prim! Me recuerdas a Gale.

\- ¡Pero es verdad! Los hombres solo quieren eso – ella me mira extrañada.

\- ¿quieren que? – no puedo evitar ponerme roja, lo cual es casi ridículo.

\- Ya sabes… eso. Rory dice que los hombres siempre quieren eso.

\- Entonces tendrás que tener cuidado patito, porque Rory también es un hombre – se pasa las manos por su pañoleta hasta soltar su moño – sabes Prim, estoy aburrida que Gale me diga eso, porque el mismo se porta como los hombre que según él me debo cuidar. Peeta es distinto, estoy segura que no hay dobles intenciones. Ahora comete la naranja antes que se ponga mala.

Katniss se aleja de nosotros para conversar con Cristian, se ve que ambos se han llevado muy bien, junto con Gale los tres se adelantan para poder ver mejor la pantalla que justo cobro vida con el logo del Capitolio. Me como la naranja sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a Rory que se sentó a mi lado. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Katniss "Rory también es un hombre". Me consuelo pensando que todo puede ser peor, como los tributos que ahora tratan de encandilar al público del Capitolio.

_POV Katniss_

Veo la valla que no está electrificada. No me atrevo a cruzarla hasta que llegue Gale, mi aliento forma una nubecita en cada expiración, se siente de a poco la llegada del otoño. Pisadas fuertes y seguras suenan a mis espaldas, pero la conozco muy bien así que no me sobresalto.

\- ¿Cómo está la valla? – me pregunta el.

\- Apagada.

Sin siquiera mirarme sigue caminando y atraviesa el límite, me apuro a seguirlo hasta que los primeros arboles nos rodea. Llegamos hasta donde guardamos nuestras armas, mientras tenso el arco, Gale revisa el filo de sus cuchillos. Ninguna mirada, ninguna palabra. Pero este no es el silencio tranquilo al que estamos acostumbrados. No puedo leer sus gestos, es un silencio nervioso, tenso.

Recorrimos nuestra línea de trampas, Gale recoge sus conejos y vuelve a montar el delicado equilibrio de sus creaciones. Empiezo a observarlo, notando su respiración acelerada o que sus manos tiemblan un poco. Cuando pasamos por nuestra roca, ambos nos sentamos a tomar desayuno. Yo guarde mi pan del subsidio, lo unto con queso de cabra y lo parto por la mitad para compartirlo con él. Seguimos en silencio mientras comemos, lo bueno es que podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma ya que hoy no hay clases. Hoy comienzan Los Juegos del Hambre.

\- Gale ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la panadería?

\- Bien – le respondo cortante, preparándome para la discusión de siempre.

\- Se nota que te llevas bien con el menor de los Mellark.

\- Todos han sido amables con Cristian y conmigo. El patrón sobre todo – sé que se refiere a ayer cuando me paso a buscar. Durante la transmisión lo sentí tenso al igual que ahora. Gale está viendo cosas que no son.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Quién?

\- El chico que le acariciaste la mejilla.

\- Peeta.

\- ¿y cómo se llama el hermano mayor?

\- Daniel parece… ¡¿Cuál es la idea?!

\- Nada – me da la espalda y sé que se está controlando para no explotar.

\- Gale no entiendo nada… tú no eres mi papá, como para que me controles.

No me vuelve a hablar, me pongo de tan mal humor que no soy capaz de encontrar ni una presa. Como se atreve el a cuestionar las cosas que hago y que no hago, mi padre si estuviera vivo estaría muy orgulloso de sus tres mujeres y como han sabido salir adelante en esta dura vida. A veces siento que él se olvida quien soy yo, se olvida que soy capaz de cuidarme sola, de parar la olla de mi casa y de cuidar a mi gente. El único momento en donde necesite verdadera ayuda Gale ni siquiera existía en mi vida. Solo Peeta estuvo ahí.

Caminamos de vuelta a La Veta cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos, estoy muy dolida porque Gale es muy importante para mí y siempre he escuchado su opinión, pero mi trabajo es demasiado importante no solo para mí sino para mi familia. El con su actitud me pone entre la espada y la pared. Ya a la altura de las polvorientas calles de nuestro Distrito Gale se detiene de golpe y me sujeta para que también me detenga.

\- Katniss sé que no entiendes por qué me enojo tanto, pero… las cosas han cambiado, por lo menos para mí – mi estómago se estruja con esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué cambio? – mi voz tiembla.

\- Hemos crecido, tú has crecido. Debemos decidir que haremos ahora que por fin te liberaste de Los Juegos.

\- Ya he tomado una decisión, estoy trabajando – el nudo en mi estómago se aprieta, siento la bilis en mi garganta de los puros nervios – Gale, amigo mío ¿Qué ha cambiado? Somos un buen equipo, eres una de las personas más me conoce ¿acaso quieres empezar a cazar solo?

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. No estaba preparada en absoluto. Pensaba que después de todas las horas que había pasado con Gale, viéndole hablar y reír y ponerse ceñudo, sabría todo lo que había que saber sobre sus labios. Pero no me había imaginado que cálidos se sentirían presionados contra los míos. O como esas manos, que podían preparar la más intrincada de las trampas, podían atraparme con la misma facilidad. Creo que hice algún sonido en la parte baja de mi garganta, y recuerdo vagamente mis dedos, cerrados con fuerza, posados contra su pecho. Entonces me soltó.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez – y se fue.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Como van las vacaciones? Espero que todos tengan la posibilidad de ponerse guatita al sol y relajarse. También leyendo lo que no pudimos durante el año. Espero les guste mucho este nuevo cap.**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa nos hablamos por comentarios o MP.**

**Saludos**

**Nos leemos**

**Iris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien. Disfruten de un nuevo cap :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss_

Cuando miro hacia atrás estoy perdida. Una nebulosa rodea el momento, un zumbido ahoga los sonidos. No puedo recordar cómo empezó ni como término, al igual que en los sueños. Solo de una cosa estoy completamente segura, ese beso fue el gesto más dulce que Gale ha hecho desde que nos conocimos y esa seguridad es mi única prueba de que lo que paso fue real. Creo que mi reacción no fue acorde a su entrega, estaba impactada, muda, expuesta. Mi primer beso, me sonrojo cuando pienso que fue todo lo que el mundo dice, cálido, suave.

Alejo todos mis pensamientos al cruzar la puerta de la panadería, el dulce calor tan característico de este lugar me reconforta del frio viento otoñal. Detrás del mesón, Cristian conversa con la chica que trabaja en la tienda durante la mañana.

\- ¡Hola! – los saludo a ambos.

\- ¡Hola! – me saluda la chica – tú debes ser Katniss. Yo soy Lucia.

\- Un placer.

Voy directo al baño para dejar mis cosas, de reojo veo como Cristian le susurra algo al oído, Lucia ríe coqueta y le da un corto beso en los labios. Cristian se da cuenta de que lo estoy observando así que se separan. Cuando nos reencontramos en el baño no puedo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿en serio? No te imaginaba como un don Juan.

\- Es sexy ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡controlarte! Quizás al patrón no le guste ese tipo de relaciones entre su personal.

\- Quizás – toma su mandil para colocárselo.

\- Cuida tu trabajo Cristian.

\- ¡Está bien! – me sonríe – mejor ve a la tienda.

\- Ok. Buena tarde.

Cuando llego a la tienda Lucia se ha ido y el patrón me espera. Siempre es agradable estar con él, ya que es sereno y me da la sensación de que puedo confiar en él.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Katniss?

\- Bien, gracias patrón ¿y usted?

\- Muy bien – me hace un gesto para que me acerque – hoy empezaras a trabajar con dinero. No es muy complicado, como vez cada producto tiene su precio por unidad o por kilo.

Continúa explicando cómo funciona la pesa y la caja registradora, trato de entender todo, aunque igual me gustaría tener un papelito donde anotar todos sus consejos. Después continúa observándome cuando atiendo a los primeros clientes. Me sigue dando consejos para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera y cuando ya le agarro el ritmo él se dedica a entregar el subsidio del pan y supervisarme de lejos.

\- Sergio ¿Cómo estás? – saluda un cliente en cuanto entra a la tienda, lo acompaña una mujer. Los reconozco, aunque nunca he podido comprar algo en su negocio – Buenas tardes muchacha.

\- Buenas tardes señor Cartwright. Señora – mi voz sale en apenas un susurro, pero nadie lo nota.

\- Ian ¡que gusto verte! – mi patrón y el hombre se abrazan, parecieran íntimos amigos, también saluda a la mujer – Katniss ¿puedes ir a buscar a Peeta?

Voy hacia las cocinas y le pregunto a Cristian, pero él no ha visto a Peeta en toda la tarde.

\- Esta arriba – me dice Daniel – quizás este durmiendo.

\- Sube Katniss y lo despiertas con un beso al bello durmiente – los tres estallan en risas mientras cocinan, trato de no reír para que no me sigan molestando.

Me da nervio y curiosidad a la vez ver la casa de los Mellark, cuando subo las escaleras lo primero que encuentro es una sala, con sillones y un comedor. Todo bastante bonito y cuidado aunque se nota que los muebles deben tener años. Como todo en el Distrito 12, están hechos para durar y al parecer hasta mis patrones no se pueden dar el lujo de desechar un mueble. Pero aparte de eso no encuentro nada más y no encuentro que sea correcto ir más allá. Cuando estoy a punto de dar la vuelta, la perilla de una de las puertas de al fondo gira. De ella sale Peeta solo vistiendo pantalones.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos. Yo quiero cerrar los ojos, pedir perdón, correr la cara, salir corriendo. Pero también quiero ver, tocar y acercarme. Su piel es tan blanca como la harina. Su abdomen no es ni demasiado delgado ni tampoco demasiado musculoso como los hombres de la mina. Sus hombros son anchos y sus caderas estrechas y una línea de bello rubio baja desde su ombligo hasta donde me deja ver su pantalón. Me abruma pensar que Peeta, mi compañero desde que éramos pequeños, el niño que me dio el pan ya es todo un hombre.

\- ¿Peeta? – una mujer joven aparece por el pasillo, mis mejillas se ponen rojas al darme cuenta de la inapropiada situación.

\- Joven Mellark, su padre lo necesita en la tienda - mis palabras salen atropelladas de mi boca y sin esperar respuesta salgo corriendo escalera abajo.

Cuando vuelvo a la tienda, trato de tranquilizar mi respiración. De los puros nervios tomo la escoba y empiezo a barrer. La llegada de algunas personas a cobrar su vale del pan me ayuda en concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero todo se va al diablo cuando Peeta entra en la tienda.

\- Buenas tardes señor Cartwright. Señora – saluda Peeta pero el ambiente se vuelve tenso, el señor y él se dan un corto saludo de manos, que contrasta enormemente con el abrazo que le dio su padre.

\- Peeta, muchacho, quisiéramos un pastel para celebrar los 18 años de Delly, ya sabes que sale de la tómbola de Los Juegos del Hambre.

\- Por supuesto – Peeta saca de un cajón un cuaderno donde veo a lo lejos que tiene dibujado distintas tortas a todo color. Lamentablemente llegan clientes y me pierdo parte de la conversación. Cuando termino de atender parece que los Cartwiright y Peeta se han puesto de acuerdo.

\- Espero que vayas a la fiesta Peeta. A pesar de todo – le dice el señor mientras que le de la mano.

\- Iré señor, Delly es mi amiga desde que éramos niños. No me perderé su cumpleaños – los señores se despiden del patrón igual de efusivos que cuando llegaron y se van.

\- Iré atrás Peeta encárgate de la tienda – y sin más el patrón se marcha dejándonos solos.

_POV Peeta._

Katniss se ve tensa, baja la mirada y evita acercarse. Llega más gente a la tienda así que me dedico a entregar el subsidio del pan mientras ella atiende en la caja. Me enorgullece verla tan concentrada, poniendo todo de su parte para que la atención sea perfecta, cuando quedamos desocupados de nuevo no puedo evitar hablarle.

\- Aprendes rápido.

\- Gracias – y la conversación muere ahí, ella toma un paño para limpiar la ya impolutos vidrios del mostrador, pero yo me niego a dejar de mirarla. Empieza a ponerse roja, dándole un adorable toque, no dejo de intimidarla hasta que surge efecto – lo siento - susurra ella.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Tu padre me mando, ni siquiera sabía cómo era tu casa, ni nunca imagine que te encontraría ahí, lo siento mucho, por favor no le digas nada al patrón… ¿y quién era esa mujer? Quizás ella le cuente …

\- Katniss – la interrumpo – de verdad olvídalo, solo fue una situación, no le des más vuelta. No le diré a mi padre. Ella es mi cuñada, Mary y tampoco dirá nada. Te lo prometo.

\- Gracias – me sonríe más relajada.

La tarde pasa rápido y aunque ella dejo de avergonzarse por lo que paso, noto que no esta tan relajada como ayer. Le enseño a cuadrar la caja y la ayudo a contar la recaudación. Gracias a Dios todo está bien. Mientras que terminábamos de limpiar la campanita de la puerta sonó.

\- Disculpe. Pero ya está cerrado – digo sin mirar.

\- No vengo a comprar – La voz de Gale nos saca a los dos de lo que estamos haciendo – solo vengo a buscarte Katniss.

\- Me falta un poco – mi estómago se hace un nudo al verla sonrojarse.

\- Te espero en la plaza. Quiero invitarte a un lugar – Tanto Katniss como yo quedamos extrañados, Gale sonríe por lo bajo y se va ¿A dónde la llevara? Cada escenario que me imagino es peor que el anterior.

\- Puedes irte Katniss. Yo termino.

\- ¿de verdad? Gracias Peeta – deja el escobillón contra la pared y se dirige al baño. Cuando pasa por mi lado acaricia mi brazo - Nos vemos mañana – su sonrisa detiene mi corazón y me da nuevas fuerzas para no rendirme. Ya no soy un desconocido para ella. Lo sé.

Cinco minutos después ella aparece lista para irse, se ha soltado el pelo y cae en ondas sobre sus hombros, se despide rápido aunque vuelve a tocarme firme, sin vergüenza, casi inconsciente, pero yo lo siento. Me acerco a la ventana para ver como ella y Gale caminan por la plaza hasta perderse en una esquina. Cuando me doy vuelta Cristian me mira con una sonrisa triunfante, sé que me ha atrapado, que ha sumado dos más dos y sabe que me muero de celos.

\- Yo… - trato de explicarme, pero él me interrumpe.

\- No me digas nada Peeta Mellark, porque a la primera persona que le deberías explicar es a Katniss. no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- ¿incluso de tu amigo? – no puedo creerle.

\- Creo que Gale no se merece a Katniss. pero no te puedo decir porque, es solo lo que presiento.

\- ¿A dónde habrán ido?

\- A Gale le gusta ir a la fiesta que se hace en el Quemador. Si te apuras quizás evites cualquier estupidez.

Ni siquiera le digo gracias, porque sus palabras eran una clara advertencia, corrí a buscar mi chaqueta y sin decirle a nadie, salí corriendo por la plaza para alcanzar a Katniss.

_POV Katniss_

Nunca había venido al Quemador de noche, casi no lo reconocía. Todos los puestos han sido desarmados y otros se han instalado en su lugar. Vendían alcohol y jarabe, muy usado como droga aquí. Gale me hace señas para que nos sentemos en una mesa. En el centro un gran espacio es ocupado por parejas que bailan al son de violines y un acordeón. El ambiente es alegre, vicioso y desenfrenado.

\- No sabía que te gustaba venir aquí – le grito a Gale en el oído.

\- Quería ser yo quien te trajera – un niño se nos acerca, al parecer hace de mesero - ¿Qué quieres Katniss?

\- ¿yo? Nada. Gracias – solo he tomado vino como remedio, además que no ando con dinero.

\- No te preocupes Katniss. Yo pago – vuelvo a negarme, pero Gale me ignora y le grita algo al niño.

Miro alrededor, veo a mucha gente de La Veta, también algunos comerciantes. Algunos fueron conocidos de mi Padre. En la mayoría son hombres. En la parte más posterior veo carpas improvisadas hechas con sabanas raídas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le indico.

\- Eh. Son como privados – el niño trae dos vasitos con un líquido trasparente. Gale le paga 5 unidades. Eso equivale a nuestra ganancia conjunta en un buen día de caza. Veo los dos vasitos y empiezo a pensar en la lana y el saco de carbón que podría comprar para mi casa.

\- ¿privados para qué? – vuelvo a la conversación.

\- Katniss… ya sabes. ¡oh a veces eres tan inocente! – Gale se ríe con ganas.

\- No. No sé. Dímelo sin rodeos – siento la rabia subiendo por mi estómago.

\- Para tener sexo Katniss. Para eso – veo como una pareja se pierde entre las paredes de género. En vez de sentir vergüenza, solo siento indignación.

\- ¿y a ti te gusta venir aquí? – lo encaro, mi pregunta es acusadora.

\- ¡vamos Katniss relájate y olvídate de tu vida un rato!

Gale toma su vasito y se lo toma de un golpe ¿Qué olvide mi vida? Como olvidar las cosas que nos faltan en casa, como olvidar lo delgada que esta Prim o como ha luchado para salir adelante mi madre ¿Cómo olvidar la muerte de mi padre? Me siento tan mal que me dan ganas de vomitar y el aire me parece denso. Miro a Gale y siento que por primera vez no lo reconozco, este nuevo rostro me es desagradable e insoportable. Recuerdo el beso de ayer, sus gestos suaves y amorosos y no lo puedo relacionar al hombre que está a mi lado. Me levanto de golpe.

\- Me voy. Adiós – y antes que él me diga nada, corro hacia la puerta.

El frio de la noche me pega en el rostro y en mis brazos desnudos. Sin chaqueta prefiero correr hasta mi casa, pero en una vuelta choco con alguien y caigo de trasero al piso, aunque no llego a sentir el impacto del suelo. Me tenso al sentir sus brazos el rededor de mi cintura, pero a ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz me tranquilizo.

\- Katniss ¿estás bien? – Peeta me ayuda a pararme, pero al fin me suelta.

\- Si – el susto desaparece y mi rabia vuelve a brotar - ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Solo vine – Peeta evita mi mirada.

\- Pásala bien entonces – doy media vuelta para seguir mi camino, pero Peeta toma mi brazo y no me deja marchar.

\- Katniss espera – vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos, desafiante – la verdad es que vine para verte – Peeta baja la mirada.

\- Oh. Lo lamento – mi rabia volvió a desaparecer por completo – pero yo ya me iba.

\- ¿te acompaño a tu casa? – "no es necesario" respondí en mi mente.

\- Bueno – respondí de verdad.

La adrenalina baja y empiezo a sentir más frio, me sobo los brazos desnudos. Peeta se da cuenta y en un gesto de caballerosidad se quita su abrigo y me lo pone. Huele a canela, a azúcar y algo más. El olor propio de Peeta. Es extrañamente relajante.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?

\- Porque siempre pensé que toda esa gente y yo cargábamos la misma cruz, somos de La Veta. Pero ahí me di cuenta de que todos lo único que quieren es deshacerse de esa carga, olvidar su realidad ¿Cuántas mujeres estarán esperando a sus maridos? ¿Cuántos niños no tendrán algo que comer? Mi papá jamás nos hubiera hecho eso a nosotras ¡me dio rabia!

\- No todos son tan fuertes como tu Katniss.

\- Pensé que Gale y yo éramos iguales, que compartíamos la misma historia. Verlo ahí, como gastaba plata que sé que en su casa hace tanta falta… fue como volverlo a ver por primera vez y no reconocerlo – mis ojos arden por las lágrimas traicioneras pero me niego derramar una.

Recorrimos lo que quedaba de camino en silencio, pero en un cómodo silencio. Me sumergí en el calor del abrigo de Peeta y sin saber porque desee un abrazo de él. La imagen de su torso desnudo volvió a mi mente, mis mejillas enrojecieron, mi garganta se secó y el olor de Peeta me pareció más exquisito que nunca. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me saco el abrigo a regañadientes.

\- Gracias – le digo de corazón.

\- Descuida Katniss ya paso.

\- Sabes, mi hermana ya está grande y ya es un ingreso a la casa con su cabra y sus quesos. Mi madre ha mejorado mucho de su depresión, ahora trabaja todos los días. Quizás ya es tiempo de delegar responsabilidades y descansar más.

\- Quizás, pero eso será algo que tendrás que consultar con la almohada – le sonrío y él se sonroja un poco. Me pierdo en su mirada azul hasta que la puerta de mi casa se abre y mi mamá grita.

\- Katniss ¿viste la hora que es? - me recrimino mentalmente, ella me matara si sabe que fui al quemador.

\- ¡Buenas noches Sra. Everdeen! Disculpe la hora. Le estaba enseñando a Katniss como cuadrar la caja y se nos fue la hora. Es completamente mi culpa y es por eso que la he venido a dejar. No se volverá a repetir – miro asombrada como él ha creado una mentira tan rápido.

\- Eso espero – le responde mi madre.

\- Buenas noches y gracias – con mi mano acaricio su brazo, buscando el ansiado contacto que tanto he querido hoy.

\- Buenas noches Katniss – se da media vuelta y vuelve por el camino. Me quedo afuera hasta que veo como dobla la cuadra. Cuando entro mi mamá no deja de mirarme raro, cuando enfrento su mirada ella solo dice.

\- Ten cuidado.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Le agregué un poco de tensión sexual, para que se vallan acercando un poquito más.**

**Recuerden que sus review son mi sueldo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Iris**


End file.
